Forbidden
by sharlaaloo143
Summary: Replace Verona with Storybrooke, the Montagues and the Capulets with the Nolans and the Blanchards. In every conflict, there's something else that grows between all of the bad. Like a flower growing through the cracks. Love. AU. Previously titled Lumière.
1. Welcome to the Lakeside

1 | Welcome to the Lakeside

There was a masquerade ball that evening, a celebration to commemorate the wedding between Belle French and Robert Gold the year before last. It was to be held in their home, the Lakeside Mansion, an estate smaller than those of the richer, more powerful families of Storybrooke but nonetheless had its own charm. Everyone in town was invited to enjoy the food, the drinks, and the company.

Cars were waiting in line as guests stepped out of their vehicles one by one, all dressed to the nines. The residents of the small town never passed up a perfect opportunity to dress up. The hosts were standing by the huge doorway, smiling and greeting each guest before they entered the beautifully decorated home. Music coming from the inside created a light atmosphere for each arrival.

A black limousine pulled up, making Robert straighten up almost immediately at the familiarity of the vehicle. The chauffeur walked around to open the door, and George Nolan stepped out, looking impeccable in his tuxedo. He stepped aside and helped his wife, Ruth, out who was wearing a modest gold dress that sparkled every time she moved. The couple walked towards the door, ready with smiles for the hosts. Well, at least Ruth was.

The chauffeur took the place of his master and helped his daughter, Emma, out. She looked stunning in a soft green gown that hugged her every curve beautifully. Her long blonde hair was curled and tucked at the side by a sparkling barrette, and her hands held a silver clutch and the three masks she and her parents will be wearing at the party. She smiled her thanks to the chauffeur before walking to where her parents were standing.

"Robert and I are delighted to see you here, Mr. and Mrs. Nolan." Belle's light voice had greeted politely, her petite frame draped in a pale gray ensemble. Her youthful glow was a sharp contrast compared to her husband's ashen façade. Their marriage has started quite a roll in the town's gossip mill. Robert was shaking her father's hand when Emma joined them. Belle beamed at the sight of her, looking relieved to be dropping the act for a friend. "Emma! You look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the host for tonight," Emma grinned before leaning in to give the brunette a kiss on each cheek. "Hello, Belle." Her friend squeezed her hands before the blonde moved to greet Robert with a handshake. "Congratulations on your anniversary."

Robert smiled. "Thank you, dear." His expression turned thoughtful before he asked, "It would seem that your brother is missing this evening." She knew that her older brother often got into trouble with Robert when they were growing up, but then again he got into trouble with everyone. However, the man has taken quite a liking to the boy, saying that he was like a nephew he never had.

"Ah," Emma only laughed, waving her hand dismissively. "You know how he is. It takes him longer to get ready than I do. I wouldn't worry about him missing the party. He's been excited to see you since we heard you've arrived back in town." The couple had just come home from a long vacation in Europe.

"That's good news."

After a few more pleasantries, the hosts moved on to the next guests waiting in line. Emma's eyes widened as she took in the transformation of the mansion. It looked like Robert's staff had taken the task quite seriously. The decorations looked spectacular.

The chandelier in the ballroom added to the dreamlike state of the room, giving the vast space a golden hue that made all the women's dresses shine. There were already people dancing on the middle of the floor as the music played, making it seem like she had been transported into a different world where royal balls were the norm and she was a princess.

Her father cleared his throat, making her snap back to reality. She handed their masks and giggled when she had to help her mother put on hers properly. George seemed to have retained his permanent scowl, even at a party.

"I'm not quite sure about these things," he commented, studying the black mask in his hands. "Wouldn't it be a shame to not take this opportunity to talk to the right people? It's hard enough to look for them in such a big crowd."

Emma had to roll her eyes. "Only you would look at a party that way, Dad." She sighed as she tied her silver mask over her face, concealing everything except her bright green eyes. "Try to have some fun. You and I both know you need it." She lifted the front of her skirt slightly to avoid tripping on it before walking away in search of her friends.

George glowered at his daughter's moving form before turning to his wife, who took his mask and helped him put it on. "You should really talk to her about that attitude of hers. Saying what's on one's mind without a filter is such a bad habit to have."

Ruth only gave him a calm smile. "I wonder where she gets it from."

Before her husband could respond to that, the roars of high speed motorcycles made the couple turn their heads towards the entrance where the hosts were standing in mild shock. Ruth let out a light chuckle, knowing fully well who had just arrived at the scene.

"Well, it would seem your son has decided to grace us with his presence," she added, taking his offered arm. "Come on. I'm parched."

At the entrance, the guests loitering around gasped at the sudden noise emitted by the two motorcycles that had cut the long line of vehicles. After their initial shock, Belle and Robert were watching the two young men in amusement. It would seem like they never ran out of ideas to peeve their parents. They have always been the troublemakers in town, and it had yet to change. And by the looks of things, it looked like they have taken an interest in the expensive death traps they were sitting on.

"That Ducati does not do shit, Nolan." Killian Jones spat haughtily after he had taken off his helmet. He handed his things over to the valet before straightening his tux and dark hair. The heir of Storybrooke's Fishery and Cannery Company looked dashing in his tuxedo, his tie matching the color of Emma Nolan's dress for the night. "I don't understand what you were bragging about, mate. We arrived at the exact spot at the same time."

"It's because you lack the taste of the finer things in life, Jones." David Nolan had a smirk on his face as he took off his helmet. He thanked the valet who took care of his vehicle before walking to stand by his best friend at the line. He noticed a couple of ladies throwing appreciative glances at their direction. There was no doubt that he looked handsome in the three-piece suit Emma had picked out for him, his dark blonde hair brushed back. He wore a secret smile on his face as he kept his eyes forward.

"Yes, because the man who is currently dating your sister lacks the taste of the finer things in life," Killian shot back. David glanced over with an amused grin. "Let's just take a moment to let that sink in, shall we?"

David laughed. "Emma was right. You never do run out of things to say."

Before his friend could respond to the jab, it was their turn to greet the hosts. "Well, if it isn't the two musketeers," Robert said fondly. He had always acted as a sort of uncle to them both after the number of times he caught them snooping around in his pawnshop when they were younger. After a while, they got used to hanging around the dark shop and poking on antiques under his supervision. "Glad you were able to join us."

"Of course. We wouldn't miss this for the world," Killian grinned. The three men shook hands before the two younger men took turns in kissing Belle on the cheek.

"Nice to see you two again. It seemed like the Gold Honeymoon Part 2 took longer than the first one," David commented with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Will there be a Gold baby Killian and I are going to spoil anytime soon?"

His best friend clasped his hands together. "Nice. We'll teach him our tricks."

"Oh, no," Robert laughed. "You two aren't allowed to talk to my child."

Belle giggled at their interaction. "There might be or there might not be. Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Upon arriving at the ballroom, the two men saw the party was already in full swing. There were waiters walking around with trays of food and alcoholic beverages. It took them a while to spot Emma through the sea of faces that greeted them when they stepped into the room.

"I really don't understand why people enjoy these things," David grumbled slightly at his mask. "How are you supposed to talk to someone without knowing who they are?"

"Mate, they're just masks. How hard can it be to recognize people?" Killian responded, taking two glasses of champagne from a passing tray after putting on his. "Besides, that's the thrill of it. You might be able to find the love of your life hiding behind a mask."

David snorted, making him grin. "To true love, then." Their glasses clinked together before they took a sip. "That would suck, though. I meet my soul mate tonight, and she slips through my fingers because of a stupid mask."

Killian had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at his friend's lament. "Here I thought a party will stop your wallowing."

"I don't wallow," he snapped.

"Sure, you don't," his friend replied sarcastically, finally spotting his girlfriend across the room. She was by the windows, laughing and drinking from her own glass of champagne. "I see Emma. Come on."

* * *

The guests' arrival had trickled down to a slower pace given the late hour, but the couple knew there was one more family expected to arrive at the scene. It didn't take long before the expensive car pulled over in front of them.

Belle turned to Robert with anxiety in her features. "Would it not cause a scene?" she asked him quietly. "Having both families under the same roof? It's bad enough they live in the same town."

"We couldn't have invited one and not the other. It wouldn't be proper." Robert noticed that his words did not help ease his wife at all, making him take her hand and squeeze it affectionately. "It'll be fine. I'm sure that they will all be in their best behavior tonight. They're our friends. They should understand that this night is ours, not theirs."

His wife exhaled her nervousness before nodding. "Okay. Let's just hope you're right."

Leo Blanchard stepped out first after the chauffeur had opened the car door, followed by his nephew, Arthur. Both gentlemen looked handsome in their formalwear. The younger of the two walked ahead to shake the hands of the hosts.

"Incredibly nice of you to invite us to such a joyous occasion," he said, his smile a little too bright. "Happy anniversary to you both."

Robert just gave him a curt nod, Belle a small smile. Nobody in town seemed to like the mayor's nephew, given his involvement in fights in Storybrooke's longstanding family feud and his obvious attraction to power. He had always tried too hard to please those who are above him, especially Leo.

"Thank you, Arthur," Robert answered for the both of them.

Leo was still standing by the doorway of the vehicle, obviously waiting for someone inside to step out. Leo and Arthur have always been the representatives of the Blanchard family, so the hosts wondered whom he might have brought to the party. Belle glanced up at her husband with curiosity in her eyes.

Then a young woman in a gorgeous white dress took his hand and stepped out. Her dark hair was gathered in a loose bun at the back of her head with some curls framing her face. She had a stunning diamond necklace around her neck, and her gown fell on all the right places. She looked like a princess and walked with the grace of one, too.

Belle couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips, "Oh. She's beautiful."

"Robert, Belle!" Leo greeted with a smile, and the couple immediately returned it. He had a warm personality when it came to the people. That was why they have no questions as to why he has been elected mayor through several elections. He had charm and knew how to deal with people without a toe out of line. He was nothing short of the perfect leader. "Thank you for the invitation. Has it really been two years? Time flies."

"It would appear so," Belle answered with a shy smile. "Good to have you here, Mr. Mayor."

"Good to be here, Belle. Happy anniversary," he replied warmly.

Robert gestured towards the young woman who looked slightly out of place. "I see you've brought a date with you tonight, Leo." As he said those words, he offered his hand to the woman. She took it with a pretty smile, showing a perfect set of teeth behind her ruby lips. "I'm Robert Gold, and this is my wife, Belle." Then, he suddenly felt his heart drop at the sight of her up close.

She looked just like her mother.

"Mary Margaret," she replied as she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Gold. You, too, Belle."

Robert withdrew his hand and gulped down his anxiety as he watched her and his wife exchange greetings. Maybe Belle was right. Maybe having two families present at the party wasn't the best idea.

"My, how much you've grown," he smiled tightly. "I haven't seen you since you left. How long ago was that, dear?"

"Oh, it's been so long since I've been in town," she laughed a little, glancing up at her father. Leo was smiling down at her, pride in his eyes. "I left town when I was about five or six, I forget. I've lived in Boston ever since." Robert did the math in his head and realized everything had fitted the way he thought they would.

"Mary Margaret here had done most of her schooling in Boston," the mayor explained, snapping him out of his reverie. "She had just graduated from Harvard Law. She's going to be taking the board exam soon."

"Dad," Mary Margaret whispered, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on. It's something to be proud of."

"That's wonderful," Belle gasped. "Congratulations. That's amazing, Mary Margaret." Robert was impressed as well.

She looked shy. "Thank you. My father has yet to stop telling everyone."

"It's not my fault I take pride in my daughter's accomplishments," Leo grinned as he placed an arm around her. "You're looking at the future mayor of this town, ladies and gentlemen. There's no doubt Storybrooke will be in good hands with her in charge."

Belle could not help but glance over at Arthur and noticed his clenched jaw at the statement. He then cleared his throat before saying, "I suggest taking this to the ballroom, shall we?"

The group then started to walk towards the ballroom, and the hosts followed behind them, as they have no other guests left to greet at the door. The program will also be starting soon. Mary Margaret noticed that most of the people were already wearing their masks, making her gasp when she realized hers was missing.

"I must have left it at home," she said to her father, looking a bit wary. "We were running late."

"Oh, don't worry." Belle piped up, offering hers. "You can have mine."

Mary Margaret looked uncertain. "Are you sure? I don't want to be rude…"

"Don't be silly," the host chastised lightly before turning to her husband. "Robert, would you mind fetching my spare in the bedroom? It's on the vanity table."

He nodded and left before Belle turned back to her and helped her put it on. The other men went ahead and lost themselves in the crowded room.

"It looks perfect with your dress, too," she added, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "There. You look beautiful."

Mary Margaret felt her cheeks burn at the compliment, silently thankful that the mask covered it. "Thank you, Belle."

She grinned, latching her arm onto hers. "Now, come on. Let's go have some fun."


	2. Party at the Golds'

2 | Party at the Golds'

Music was playing in the background as the elegantly dressed men and women danced in synchronized movements in the middle of the ballroom. Guests were conversing, eating, or drinking as they surrounded the floor and watched the dancers with interest. One of the most remarkable things about the town was that the residents never seem to run out of ballroom dances to try at parties.

David watched them near the windows, drinking a glass of bourbon he got from Robert's study. Killian and Emma were talking quietly beside him, lost in their own world. He downed the rest of the drink and was surprised when a blonde suddenly appeared beside him.

"You look lonely," Kathryn Kingsley commented. She looked beautiful in a powder blue gown with her hair piled up elegantly on top of her head. "None of the women currently staring at you caught your eye?"

David chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm here for Robert and Belle. Not here to scour the floor for eligible women bouncing at the chance to sleep with me." He was about to raise his glass when he remembered it was empty. He was about to excuse himself to fetch some more when she commented.

"I highly doubt you'd have to try so hard to get one of them home with you tonight. Even the ineligible ones seem eager to throw their partners under the bus for you." Kathryn was grinning behind her champagne.

He narrowed his eyes at her before teasing her. "Kathryn, are you flirting with me?"

She almost spat out her champagne. "Am I now?" she laughed. "I'm not sure if Frederick will be happy when he finds out I'm replacing him so close to the wedding. Out of all the men I could possibly cheat on him with, I pick his cousin. What a tragedy." She sipped her drink, not realizing her words fell on deaf ears.

David didn't hear anything else after her question. His blue eyes caught a glimpse of a woman who had just walked into the ballroom, and everything else seemed to have faded away except for her. Her white dress stood out in the sea of color, and her black hair was a stark contrast against her pale skin. Her face was covered by an intricate gold mask that intrigued him more than it should have. She walked towards the circle of people watching the dance floor, a serene smile on her red lips and a glass of champagne in her hand.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up after a moment, and her eyes met his.

His heart felt like it had leapt up to his throat.

"Excuse me."

The quiet tone of his voice made Kathryn's eyebrow rise in surprise. She watched him walk over to the woman in the white dress before smiling to herself and drinking again. She knew that he didn't have to try too hard. David Nolan usually got what he wanted, especially the women.

Her fiancé was suddenly standing beside her and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Kathryn, who are you looking at?" Frederick Nolan asked. He had cleaned up nicely in his dark blue suit. "Don't tell me that I've left for ten minutes, and you've already decided to replace me."

Kathryn laughed, placing a hand on his cheek. "Never. I love you too much." He grinned down at her before placing a kiss on her temple. She then pointed towards his cousin who was already conversing with the woman by the dessert table. "It would seem your cousin _was_ scouring the floor for eligible women despite what he says. I must say, that dress she's wearing is gorgeous."

Frederick was quiet as he scrutinized the scene they were watching. "I know her."

His fiancée's brows furrowed. "Why does it matter you know who…?"

"She came with Leo and Arthur Blanchard." His voice lowered to keep people from hearing him. "I saw them arriving together earlier."

Kathryn blinked up at him for a moment before recovering. "Blanchard? Your families are mortal enemies, that would mean grave consequences if ever David decides to…" She saw Frederick blanch slightly and turned to look at what he was watching. David had placed a kiss on the woman's knuckles and was leading her to the dance floor, a rare smile on his face.

"Oh. That is definitely not good."

* * *

It was almost amusing how disappointed the women looked when David had to excuse himself several times to get past them as he made his way towards her. Though some were compliant, some blatantly asked him for a dance to which he politely declined, itching to get away. By the time he was able to reach her, she had turned her back towards him and was looking at the display of chocolates at the guests' disposal. It felt strange that he found himself so drawn to her without knowing why.

If he were to be completely honest, the whole masquerade thing was starting to piss him off.

She glanced over at him shyly when their shoulders brushed. He grinned when she hastily turned her eyes back to the desserts. He cleared his throat as she reached over for a piece before saying, "I don't think I've seen a more beautiful sight." He wondered why her figure suddenly froze at the sound of his voice.

It took a moment for her to recover. When she did, there was a teasing tone in her voice, a voice that made his insides twist uncomfortably with familiarity. "I hardly call that proper. Flirting with a woman you've never met before? It would seem a bit rash, don't you think?" He watched her pop a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

The odd feeling he felt left the moment his mind processed her words, his lips curling up into a grin of amusement. Women used to melt at his opening statement, making the game easier for him to win, but there was one woman who made him fall in love with her quick wit and humor. The thought of her made him stop for a moment as he studied the woman.

The length of his silence made her look up at him once more, and his heart dropped at the sight. No. No, it can't be her. She was smiling up at him, that devastatingly beautiful smile of hers, waiting patiently for his comeback.

David gathered himself, clearing his throat, before replying, "Well. I was talking about the chocolates." He found himself a bit delighted at the fact that her smile faltered slightly at that. "If you thought I was pertaining to your beauty, that statement doesn't do you justice at all. You should take offence."

Her smile reappeared. "Should I?" she asked, laughing. The odd feeling of familiarity came back with her laughter. She looked down as she bit her lower lip, and for some reason David knew her cheeks were red behind her mask. "Do you say that to all the women who caught your eye?"

That sealed it. If her smile, her voice, and her laugh weren't enough, it was that familiar shyness in her voice that made him sure it was her. He moved to get closer to her, making her look up at him. And when her green eyes locked with his, he felt like he had swallowed his tongue.

"No," he said softly, honestly. "Just you."

By the smile on her face, he had a feeling she knew who was behind his mask, too.

He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, grinning at her growing smile. "Dance with me."

She gave him a nod and followed him to the dance floor. They found themselves in the middle of everyone else dancing, some of whom looked over with interest. David felt a bit dazed as he placed his arm around her slim waist and engulfed her small hand in his, feeling as though it was too surreal to be happening. That he should be waking up at any moment. Then he realized that they still weren't dancing since he was rooted on the spot.

She was grinning up at him by then. "Have you done this before?"

"Of course." _You would know._

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked, her head titling to the side in curiosity.

He smiled slightly before leading her into the dance. A few moments passed before she broke the silence, a smile in her voice as she leaned in near his ear. "Do you do that often? Stare at women?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No."

"Then what were you doing?" she laughed lightly.

"Remembering this." He drew her closer to him, almost sensing the change in her demeanor at his words, and smiled when he felt her shiver when he whispered near her ear. "I don't want to forget the way you look tonight."

There was a small intake of breath at her part. "David…"

He squeezed her waist lightly like a warning. "Not here."

As they danced, David and Mary Margaret felt like they were the only ones in the room. They didn't take notice of the man standing by the entrance of the ballroom, lips pursed and arms folded in front of his chest. Arthur was not happy, seeing them dance together. Out of all the men his cousin was given the option of, she had to choose the one from the enemy of the Blanchard bloodline, and hell, if he wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Uncle," he called Leo's attention. The mayor had just finished talking with one of the guests and turned to face him. The older man glanced over at him before following his line of sight. "It would seem like little Mary Margaret has taken an interest in the son of your mortal enemy."

Leo's heart constricted at his words. He squinted his eyes slightly to see who it might be behind the mask and the signature blonde hair of the Nolan clan. "David, isn't it?"

"It would appear so," Arthur sneered, unfolding his arms and placing his hands on his waist. Leo pursed his lips together as he watched, not liking the situation at all. It felt too much like déjà vu. "Would you like me to do something about it?"

"No," the mayor answered tightly. "I would rather not have you cause a scene at Robert and Belle's party. It's highly inappropriate."

But Arthur pressed on. "But," he replied. "Don't you care that your daughter is associating herself with one of them? They're dancing way too close to be acquaintances. The bastard's violating her personal space. God forbid they fall for each other. This might very well be the thing that will cause Aunt Eva to turn in her…"

"That's enough!" Leo growled. Some of the guests near them turned their heads at their direction in surprise. The mayor gave them an appeasing smile before pushing Arthur towards the nearest corner. "You do not talk about my wife, Arthur. Ever." The cold tone of his voice silenced his nephew immediately. "Do not test me. Or it might be the last thing you do."

When the waiter Leo had request a brandy from had come back, his uncle's demeanor did a complete turnabout. His sunny exterior as town mayor came back as some of the guests walked over to talk to him. Arthur straightened his tux before walking away, needing a few drinks as well. Being on the receiving end of Leo's temper was never a good experience, even though that time he knew that he deserved it for mentioning his late aunt.

When Leo had finished talking to the people, he moved to look at the direction he last saw his daughter. Instead of seeing Mary Margaret, he saw George Nolan instead. He and his wife were talking to each other when he caught his eye. His lips stopped moving when they made eye contact.

The grudge between their families had been passed on from generations, and they were the generation in which that rift between the two families ran deeper than before. Their children had taken the hatred to heart as well given that that's all they knew. The two older men avoided each other's paths to maintain the peace in the community, knowing that they just cannot stand each other.

But that night was for Robert and Belle. Ruth whispered something in her husband's ear before he gave Leo a curt nod, as if telling him of a truce for the sake of their friends for the night. In return, the mayor responded to his nod with an inconspicuous raise of his glass before walking away.

* * *

Outside, footsteps echoed through the empty hallway with David's promise of knowing where they could be alone. They have arrived at Robert's study and went across the room to the French doors leading to the veranda. He opened the door, bowing playfully for her to go first. Laughter spilled from Mary Margaret's lips at his antics before letting out a small gasp at the sight that welcomed them.

They could see the entire lake from where they were standing, the full moon shining brightly on the calm surface of the water. Mary Margaret smiled and closed her eyes as a soft breeze passed, wisps of her loose hair fluttering slightly. He took her hand and twirled her around, making her giggle when she leaned against his frame. "Is this better?" he asked.

"Much," she grinned up at him. He released her hand before reaching up to place both on either side of her mask, a silent question in his eyes. After she had nodded, she felt the cold air against the heated skin of her face when he took it off.

"Is that better?" she echoed with a cheeky grin.

His eyes softened at the sight of her face as he smiled. "Much, much better."

There was no mask to hide the flush of her cheeks at that point. "Your turn."

Mary Margaret reached over behind his head, smiling when he had stopped breathing having her face so close to his. She loosened the tie that held his mask in place and took it off.

"There," she whispered, sighing slightly at the sight of his handsome face. After placing his mask on the table, she placed both hands on his chest as his arms snaked around her waist. "I've missed you."

Mary Margaret almost didn't finish her sentence when his lips attacked hers with an intensity that made her head spin. The kiss was a combination of all the pent-up feelings they have kept to themselves for so long: love, passion, and extreme longing for one another. Her back was suddenly against the wall as she ran her hands through his hair, fighting against the moan that was trying to escape the back of her throat. Then his lips broke from hers before continuing their journey from her cheek down to her neck, knowing exactly where her sweet spot was.

"David," she gasped, fisting his shirt in her hand.

He was breathing hard as he pulled back, placing his forehead against hers. She felt her eyes flutter close as his hands reached up to cup her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly. "I thought you…"

"My father told me to come home," she answered, licking her swollen lips and smiling a bit when his eyes darkened at her action. "And… I wanted to see you." He let out a low growl at that, kissing her again but gentler than the previous ones.

"I know you told me that it's dangerous for me to come back," she quickly gasped out before his lips interrupted her again. "But I had to see you."

"That's reckless and irresponsible," he murmured as his lips continued to seek hers. "You should've stayed in Boston. You should've just waited for me." She started to shake her head and was about to argue when he kissed her again, stopping her from saying any excuse she might have come up with. "You're incorrigible."

"You love me, anyway," she smiled.

He chuckled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "You're lucky I do." She leaned her forehead against his, her arms securely around his shoulders, and felt undeniably content. "Until when are you in town?"

Her eyes were still closed as she replied, "A while."

David leaned back slightly, causing her to look up. "What does that mean?"

She hesitated. "It means I'm staying."

He blinked at her. "Mary Margaret, I thought we talked about this."

"My father…"

"You've never listened to what your father said before," he suddenly pulled back from her, a hand running over his mouth and the other on his waist, then he sighed. "I thought we agreed that Boston was our way out? I thought we were running away together. What changed between then and now?"

"The fact that this town is your home, David. No matter how much you try to deny that, this is your home. You can't just run away and leave everything behind for some girl. What about your parents? What about Emma? Killian?"

"What about them?" David snapped. "Can't you see that I'm willing to give up everything to be with you? You just have to listen to me. You just have to stick to the plan."

"I'm not going to be responsible for tearing your family apart, David. I've thought about this dozens of times, and there is no way you're making me change my mind." She paused when he let out a huge sigh. "We are staying here. We will figure things out."

"Don't you understand?" David exploded, anger and fear in his expression. "Our families hate each other, Mary Margaret! They hate to the point of committing crimes. It is not safe here, for you, for us. And you're staying? What… the one thing I do not want to happen is to risk losing you!"

David's voice seemed to have echoed through the silent night. They were both quiet for a moment, suddenly fearful that someone might have overheard them. After a while, the sounds of the night came back, and they were looking at anything but each other.

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she whispered, "What do you want me to do?"

He was quiet, silently fuming. He let out a slow, deep breath before taking her hand. "Come with me."


	3. That Strange Night

3 | That Strange Night

Strange things happen whenever a full moon hung in the night sky, at least that was what Graham Humbert had grown up believing. Maybe it was caused by the abundance of outrageous bedtime stories his father used to tell him when he was younger, involving werewolves, trolls, and other dark creatures loitering in the night. He watched the smoke coming out of his nostrils seemingly form into the creatures in his imagination as he enjoyed the peace and quiet in his place at the entrance of the Lakeside Mansion.

While everyone in town was more than happy to dress up and party, he would rather get some work done, but it would seem like the universe was turning against him when he found out that he had nothing to do in the town hall or at the station. Thankfully, Robert Gold was looking for another valet who will assist the guests with their vehicles, so he immediately took the opportunity. He told himself he was doing it for the extra cash, but when Emma Nolan stepped out of her car in that dress, he began questioning his own intentions.

It wasn't like he was assuming anything was ever going to happen to them because he really wasn't. Honestly. She was up there, and he was… Graham. She's intelligent, pragmatic, resourceful, and everything that a town deputy should be. He was her boss, a man who should always have his shit together, but it would seem like he didn't know how to differentiate his right from his left whenever he was with her. The thought made him rub the heels of his hands on his closed eyes. If Killian Jones heard his thoughts, he was a dead man.

Footsteps coming from the foyer jolted him out of his thoughts. He quickly got rid of his cig and pushed his black mask over his face as he stood up in attention, not wanting Robert to see him slacking on the job. He was thankful that the mask could hide the surprise on his face when David Nolan appeared instead. The man looked agitated, asking him for his motorcycle as he kept checking over his shoulder. The sheriff in Graham began to question the strange behavior but wasn't given the time to ponder on it when David pushed the valet stub onto the palm of his hand.

When he came back with the motorcycle, the sight that greeted him made him choke back a cough that made his eyes water. Mary Margaret Blanchard looked different from when she arrived earlier with her hair messy and the blazer David had on before Graham left over her shoulders. He had to remind himself mentally to act normal, but his thoughts were racing a hundred miles an hour. What the hell were they doing together? Why'd Mary Margaret look so frazzled? Why'd David look so angry? Why did he keep checking over his shoulder? Was he afraid someone would follow them? Why were they leaving so soon?

Then everything clicked. The Nolans and the Blanchards hate each other. There was only one logical explanation Graham came up with at that moment, and it was enough to make his blood boil.

"Is everything all right here?" he asked tightly, folding his arms over his chest.

Both looked up at the sound of his voice, looking as if he had electrocuted them.

"Everything's fine," David answered quickly, too quickly for Graham's liking, making him frown even more. When he did, the other man narrowed his eyes at him, and the sheriff wondered if he could recognize him under the mask. "What's it to you?"

Ignoring his question, Graham gestured towards Mary Margaret with his hand. "I'd rather have the lady answer my question." It all looked too suspicious, and it didn't help that she looked like she was afraid of them both.

"Are you okay, madam?" he asked gently, trying to ignore the protective stance David was doing.

Something registered in her mind at the expression she wore when she understood his question. "Oh. Oh, no, everything's fine," she told him with a small but sincere smile. "We just had a little misunderstanding, but, no…" she trailed off, glancing up at David. He was looking at Graham with a hardened expression. "He's not taking advantage of me."

After a silent couple of seconds, Graham handed the keys over to the owner and said, "Just making sure."

When he was about to walk back to his place, his hand already reaching for the pack of cigarettes in his back pocket, David roughly grabbed his arm.

"I suggest you mind your own business next time, sheriff," he seethed. He had grown so used to seeing David's angered expression, not towards him however, that he was not fazed at the sight anymore.

"David," Mary Margaret chided. The tone of her voice made Graham's eyebrows rise in surprise.

What surprised him even more was that David immediately let his arm go without question. It wasn't in the nature of the Nolans to back down from a fight. He watched them silently put on their helmets, moving as if they were so aware of each other. It wasn't long before Mary Margaret had settled behind David, her arms wrapped around him like she had done it a hundred times before, then they sped off into the night.

They're in a relationship, the sheriff realized. Graham had to blink for a couple of seconds at their direction, making sure that what he saw was real. He reached over for his pack, shaking his head slightly at the latest development between the two families. The town had its fair share of drama between them, and it would seem like things just took a turn for the worse.

Strange things do happen on full moons.

* * *

"Shit."

David cursed as he pulled off his helmet, restraining himself from throwing it onto the pavement in frustration. Graham Humbert. Out of all the people Robert could've chosen to act as valet, he picked Graham Humbert. As if the man needed any more dirt on him. Not only was the sheriff responsible for breaking up the public fights between his family and the Blanchards, but he also was working closely with both the mayor and his sister. Despite having no relation to either family, Graham had become a sort of third party between the two houses. He stood on neutral ground and knew stories from either side. He was someone David could not anger in the event that he needed the police on his side, and now he didn't know what to do to make sure Graham keeps his mouth shut about him and Mary Margaret.

Then he suddenly remembered that he wasn't alone. Mary Margaret was still sitting on his motorcycle, having just taken off her helmet and was pulling off the pin that held her hair together.

"That thing was digging into my skull the entire ride here," she complained moodily before shaking out her hair. David couldn't tear his eyes off of her and wondered how she managed to become even more beautiful than before.

"What?" she asked, noticing his prolonged stare. "Is my hair sticking up?" Her hand automatically reached up to tame the back of her head.

He secretly called it the _Mary Margaret Act_ (because she's a lawyer) in his head, the way she does or says something that would automatically make his anger or whatever strong negative feeling he had go away. She calms him down, and everyone knew how valuable a calm David was.

"No," he said softly, leaning on the handles to get closer. "You just look so beautiful right now." Her lips parted slightly as she stared at him, both concern and love etched on her expression. He pursed his lips together before looking down, saying. "I'm sorry for being so angry."

She placed her finger under his chin to make him look up at her. "I'm sorry, too. I should've called you. I shouldn't have made any rash decisions without telling you." She frowned before looking down, releasing his chin. "We had a foolproof plan, and I blew it. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't a foolproof plan," he told her. "You were right. My plan involved running away from our problems like a couple of teenagers instead of facing them. What we planned to do will just delay the inevitable, delay our families finding out about us." He paused, making her look up.

"I just don't want to lose you," David admitted quietly, avoiding her eyes. "I'm afraid of what will happen to you when the time comes. I hate the thought of you being caught in the crossfire because of me."

Looking up, he saw her eyes starting to well up with tears. "I'm scared, too," she whispered. "But I don't want to be away from you anymore, David. I'm sick and tired of waiting and wondering maybe you've found someone else easier to be with, easier to love. That agreement we have about being free to date other people is pure bullshit."

He stared at her. "But I thought that was what you wanted."

"No," she said slowly. "I thought that's what _you_ wanted."

He felt his lips spreading into a wide grin. "Well, now we both know that's not what we want."

"I hate it," she told him seriously. "I hate the thought of you with other women. It drives me insane."

"They all pale in comparison to you, love," he assured her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

He got a smile from her at that. Then she sighed, "I'm just tired of being cooped up in my apartment, wondering when I'll be seeing you again. That's why I came here. I'm done with school. I'm free to do what I want. You're always the one making plans and going out of your way to see me. I thought that this time, I should be the one to make the effort."

He let out a breath, smiling and shaking his head. "Sometimes, I forget how completely adorable you are."

She titled her head to the side. "But?"

He sighed, leaning forward. "I just hate our situation. I want to love you without worrying about the danger I'm putting you in. You don't know what happens when Arthur and I meet. It's…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "And you're right. The thought of you with someone else makes me want to drop to my knees, but there's a part of me that wonders maybe it is better for you to find someone else."

"No," she replied. "I want you, David. No one else."

He smiled at her fondly. "No one else." Mary Margaret smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her up on her feet. "No more dating other men, Blanchard. You're staying here, and you're staying with me."

Her face brightened with a smile. "Good." David was leaning in for a kiss when she stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. "Wait." He opened his eyes to look at her. "What about that man? The valet. Is he going to tell on us?"

For the first time, David didn't know what to answer to her. "His name is Graham Humbert. He's the sheriff of the town. I honestly don't know if he's going to rat us out, but…" he trailed off, looking at her with uncertainty.

Mary Margaret nodded, understanding, before leaning up to kiss him sweetly. "Whatever happens, we stick together. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Mary Margaret let out a quiet yelp of surprise when David suddenly carried her off his motorcycle. "Is this really necessary?" she giggled before he set her down on her own two feet.

Their clothes were slightly wet with saltwater and dusted with sand after running around by the shoreline earlier, but neither really cared. For the first time in a long while, they were together, blissful in their own little bubble despite it being but a brief moment before they returned back to their reality. By the time they arrived at the Blanchard Mansion, hidden by the trees by the huge gate, the late hour was more morning than night.

Her eyes turned to glance over at the house before turning back to him. He was trying his best not to let his anxiety show, but it was futile when he saw her frown at him. She snaked her arms around his torso to comfort him, looking up at him with her chin against her chest.

"Hey. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Being in the Blanchard territory made his skin crawl and his heart beat rapidly. He can't be there. Since he was a child, he was constantly warned not to step foot into that section of town unless he had a death wish. He knew that the Nolans and the Blanchards did not bode well with each other, and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. Before, he was more than happy to comply about staying away from them, having not met anyone in the family who didn't annoy him to his wits' end.

That is until he met her.

He must have spaced out for a while because he was surprised when he felt her lips pressing onto his to bring him back to her. "Thank you for tonight," she whispered. "I had a wonderful time."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled before kissing her again, this time more passionately. He was about to pull back when she held onto his shirt and continued to kiss him. His muffled chuckle made her smile as their lips moved together, making him forget about his worries for a moment.

"Mary Margaret," he laughed between kisses. "You really have to go. I don't want you to be in trouble."

"Okay," she breathed out before pressing another kiss on his lips.

"I'm serious," he murmured, feeling his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Me, too." Their kisses started to become more fervent, and David held her as close to him as possible. The feel of her hands running through his hair left him wanting more of her. Just when he was about to suggest that they could wait until the sunrise before they part, she pulled back with a dazed smile. "Hmm. I thought you wanted me to go."

"I never want you to go."

She laughed before kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Leaning back to look at him, she narrowed her eyes. "No, I love you more."

"Are we seriously going to do this?" David couldn't help his growing smile.

"But I do love you more."

He grinned. "I know. I do, too." When she was about to argue, he silenced her with a long kiss, willing himself to remember how she felt before letting her go. "You need to sleep. I've already kept you up for too long. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"Goodnight," she whispered, a bit dazed. "We'll see each other again soon. Right?"

He nodded. "Soon."

* * *

Mary Margaret watched him put his helmet on after a final ("Okay, that's the last one.") kiss and speed off into the night. The whole night felt like a dream, and a part of her felt like she would be waking up at any moment. She had to pinch herself slightly when David winked at her before putting it helmet on. The day before, she was just moving out of her Boston apartment with a fresh diploma on hand. The next, she had continued her forbidden love affair and was fooling around right under their families' noses. Talk about a leap.

After closing the gate behind her, she half-ran across the stone pathway leading to the front doors, swiped the key lying behind the huge potted plant, and opened the door as quietly as she could. The foyer was dark when she leaned against the door, closing it. She paused for a couple of seconds, making sure that the silence stayed before she made her way up to her room.

Just when she thought no one had noticed her arrival, the lamp facing the door clicked on, showing her father sitting on the armchair beside it. She let out a surprised yelp at the sight, placing a hand on her wildly beating heart.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Dad?" she asked, breathing heavily. "God. That looked a scene from one of those crime movies you love."

Leo just gave her a ghost of a smile. She looked down at her appearance and blushed, realizing that she looked like a mess compared to when they have left the house earlier that evening.

"I was out with a friend," she explained, playing with her hands nervously at the silence. "We didn't realize the time. I'm sorry I kept you up and worried."

Her father finally let out a sound by clearing his throat, lacing his fingers together. "A friend," he echoed gruffly, looking at his daughter with eyes like hers but older and wiser. "Is this friend of yours the same boy you were with at the party?"

Her heart felt like it had dropped to her feet. Her father saw her dancing with David at the party, something that felt like a lifetime ago. She felt the urge to lie, but then lying would just make everything worse. Leo already knew. He was just testing her.

"Yes," she answered quietly, looking down at her feet. She felt like she was going to pass out at the rate her heart was going.

"Did you get his name?"

She felt her throat dry up. Leo had the uncanny ability to know when he was being lied to, and the mere thought of having to deal with his anger made her want to run. However, she stood her ground and told herself to spare the stammering and lame answers for her own sake.

"David," she whispered. "His name is David."

The silence was deafening. "Well," he started, standing up. Mary Margaret pushed herself against the door as much as she could to keep the distance between them. "There is only one David in this town, and he's the son of George Nolan. I'm sure a woman as smart as you are could make the connection quite easily." She watched him walk towards her in fear and had to keep herself from whimpering. "You know them, don't you? And what this family thinks of them?"

When she didn't reply, his voice thundered across the empty room. "Don't you?"

Mary Margaret flinched at the sudden noise that seemed to echo through the big house. She nodded quickly, not trusting her voice since she could feel her eyes watering and her throat closing.

"Now," Leo said as he stopped a few steps away from her. "I never want you to see that boy again. Do you understand me?"

She was so close to saying that she couldn't do that. She was in love with him. But one look at her father's face, she knew that that was the last thing either of them wanted to face at that late hour. Emotions were running high, and David deserved better than a mere outburst.

"Do you understand me, Mary Margaret?" his voice had lowered dangerously, and she knew that that was worse than him shouting.

"Yes, Dad." She refused to look at him in the eye, knowing that if he sees her tears, it would be an entirely different set of questions and repercussions. She couldn't handle more of that at that moment. She wanted nothing more than to run out of the house and back into the refuge of David's arms and their delusions that everything was going to be okay.

Because right there and then, she already doubted that her father's going to change his mind about David Nolan. The wounds run too deep, whatever the cause of those might be.

"Good." Her father started to make his way towards the staircase, and she felt herself sag tiredly against the door. He suddenly turned around and said, "Go clean yourself up and go to bed, Mary Margaret. I'm bringing you to the office tomorrow. Don't be late."

Only then did she turn her tear-filled eyes towards his direction and watched him climb up the stairs slowly without a sound. When the click of his closed door sounded, she released the shaky breath she had been holding in and her tears, sliding down until she was sitting on the marble floor.

Footsteps suddenly came from the living room, making her wipe her tears quickly. The last thing she needed was for Arthur to see her break down like that. But instead of her cousin, Johanna was the one who appeared at the doorway connecting the room to the foyer. Mary Margaret couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips at the sight of her surrogate mother. She had heard everything. Johanna enveloped her into a hug and helped her stand up.

"Come on, dear. I'll draw you a bath."


	4. Hey, Brother

4 | Hey, Brother

Names hold power, capable of destroying a man's reputation when associated with undesired people of society. That was why August W. Booth strongly believed that everyone should have the right to change the name they were given at birth since not everyone wanted to be associated with the family they were born into, himself included. People have no control over their blood ties, but they do have the power to choose who they want to be. That was exactly why he did what he did when he filed for a name change in the town hall months ago.

Leo Blanchard had called him into the mayor's office when the staff notified him of the registration, voicing out the question August knew he would ask when he found out. The real reason would have angered his uncle, so he opted to lie about it instead. His books were finally selling, and he wanted his pen name to be his new identity. That was true, but it wasn't the only reason. Of course, Leo didn't believe a word, but he couldn't find his will to care. He had enough of being a Blanchard and everything expected of the name.

That night, he was pacing inside his trailer, a pen between his teeth and a draft in his hands. His new story was coming together quite nicely. Three powerful knocks jolted him out of his reading, and everything seemed to go still for a moment. He glanced over at the clock above the door and saw that it was nearing 2 in the morning. Who in the right mind would venture out in the forest at that hour? He placed his pen and paper down on the table before grabbing his rifle and walking towards the door quietly. Three knocks sounded again accompanied with a shout.

"Damn it, August. Open up!"

August had to fight the urge to lock the door instead of opening it. He sighed loudly, hoping his late night visitor had heard it before opening the door.

Arthur seemed unfazed at the weapon pointing at his chest as he commented, "You'd think I'm some sort of animal the way you're acting, brother." He pushed the rifle to the side before stepping into the small home, a look of slight disgust on his face.

August watched him warily, not liking another person sharing his personal space. He liked being alone.

His brother looked quite authoritative in his suit, animating the years of being in public office most probably. Politics was where Arthur thrived. "Why weren't you at the party? Robert didn't invite you?" he asked, opening the mini fridge and helping himself to a beer.

August placed his rifle back in its place with a sigh. "I'm starting to hate dealing with real people these days." He watched his brother deftly open the bottle before drinking from it. It was like he was in his nature environment the way he was acting. The only thing out of place was his suit.

"What do you want, Arthur?" he asked tiredly, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Your room is still waiting for you back at the mansion," his brother replied, ignoring his question and leaning against the wall by the table. "Uncle wants you home soon, saying that you are wasting your time with your books and imagination when you could be doing something more productive." August had to fight a snort at that. "You belong with us, August. We're family."

At that, he laughed. "That's a scary thought. The Blanchards, a family?"

Arthur frowned, drinking from his beer, before switching to a different tactic. "Mary Margaret's home. Don't you want to see her? You two were exceptionally close when we were kids." He paused as if a sudden thought had occurred to him. "You were like the big brother she never had."

"We played together as kids. We barely even talked," he deadpanned. "You're just jealous I found her more interesting than my little brother." He couldn't help but smirk at his brother's ticked off expression. "I said this before, and I'm saying it again. What the hell are you going here?"

Arthur took his time in gulping down another mouthful of beer before replying, "I saw Mary Margaret dancing earlier with David Nolan. They disappeared before I could catch where they went," he reported and watched his brother's reaction. August remained passive. "David Nolan?"

When he still didn't get his desired response, he slammed the bottle down on the table and snapped, "Are you _that_ detached to our family now that you don't remember anything? Or do you just not care anymore?"

"I say, the latter," August replied easily, leaning back on his chair. "So, what? Mary Margaret's not a little girl anymore. She can dance with whoever the hell she wants, and if that means David Nolan, then so be it." Arthur was looking at him as if he were deranged. "What? Are you seriously going to interfere with the girl's love life? Don't you have better things to do?"

His brother made a frustrated noise before pinching the bridge of his nose. "No. I'm just saying that she could have anyone else in this town! Don't you remember what they used to do to us? Now, they're gaining power because of that Emma joining the police force. Do you really want Mary Margaret to end up with one of them? And Uncle loathes George Nolan with a vengeance I can and probably will never understand. If I don't do something about this, who knows what will happen?"

"And you're operating under the illusion that Mary Margaret has fallen in love after just one dance."

"You weren't there, August. They looked like they've known each other for a while."

August was studying him carefully before a slow smile appeared on his face. "You're planning to play the hero, and you want to reap the benefits that come with that."

Arthur looked at him blankly. "What?"

"The way I see it, this is what you're trying to do. If Mary Margaret and David _are_ fooling around, then shit's going to hit the fan when Leo finds out. Leo is the current mayor, a position you've been vying for your entire life and the reason why you're still kissing up to him after all this time. You prevent this Mary Margaret and David relationship, you become the hero of the family not being stained by the blood of the enemy, and Leo will praise you for the rest of his life."

Arthur was staring at him the entire time. "Oh, and to top it all off, Mary Margaret would probably be off the list of potential candidates for mayor once her father finds out she's involved with David, making you the only one left running for the position." August paused, grinning triumphantly. "I say your plan is looking great."

Looking defeated, Arthur sank down onto the chair opposite his and asked, "Am I that predictable?"

August shrugged, stealing his beer and drinking the rest of it. "Or maybe I'm just your brother."

He let out a sound that resembled both a scoff and a laugh. "That's why I need you to come back."

"Come back for what?"

He leaned forward. "You've always been the brains in the family. I mean, we haven't seen each other in a while, and you were able to predict my plan in less than thirty minutes."

"It's a gift."

"Imagine what we can do together. I could be the next mayor, and you could be the…"

"What? _Vice_ mayor?" August laughed sarcastically, shaking his head. "Wonderful."

"All I'm saying is the family isn't the same without you. Things changed when you left."

August sighed, shaking his head. "No. I'm not going back there. I'm tired of all the politics and the drama. And now, you're telling me that Mary Margaret might be involved with Nolan? That's messy." His brother sighed. "Just take my advice and don't get involved. Whatever political agenda you have, don't stick your hand into things that aren't your business."

Arthur was quiet before tapping the table twice. "I should get going. Thanks for the beer."

* * *

The Nolan Estate was a beautiful home situated at the highest point of town, overlooking the harbor and giving the family a spectacular view of the sunrise each day. Inside, David was making his way down the wide marble staircase, looking handsome in a dark blue sweater over his white collared shirt and jeans. The foyer was already bustling with activity that early morning as the staff prepared for the day, greeting him as he walked past. Some of the older members have been there since he was a little boy and loved him as they would their own son.

Breakfast meant ordering food from the kitchen staff and eating on the kitchen island, given that the dining room was only used when everyone in the family was present for the meal. In the mornings, everyone had their own schedules to follow. That was why David was surprised to see someone eating on the island that morning since he usually had it to himself at that hour. Then he couldn't help the roll of his eyes at the sight of his best friend eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Please don't tell me you're sleeping with my sister now, Jones. I don't think my fragile heart could take it." David grumbled before occupying the stool across from his, grateful that there was a pot of coffee available. His best friend's fork froze midway towards his mouth, causing some of the syrup to drip down onto the plate. Then David realized Killian had stolen his breakfast.

Killian just gave him a wolfish grin in response. "All right. I won't tell you."

David gave him a hard stare as he poured himself some coffee. "If I were you, I would've gone home before anyone else in this house woke up. Aren't you afraid of my father castrating you when he finds out you spent the night?"

"Aw shucks. I didn't know my testicles meant that much to you, mate."

He slowly placed his coffee down before it had even touched his lips. "I think I just lost my appetite."

"Good thing I ate your breakfast then." His best friend guffawed. "Relax. I slept in the guest room. Your father personally invited me to stay over after I've dropped off Emma so late last night, something you would know if you were here."

David avoided his eyes as he told the cook what he would be having instead of the pancakes Killian was halfway through with.

Ignoring his pointed remark, David replied with, "Well, I'm sorry. I may have tolerated you dating my sister, but I haven't exactly come to terms with the possibility of you and her…" Killian raised an eyebrow at that, chewing, as if daring him to continue. His expression turned into one that had tasted something bitter. "Fornicating with her."

His friend nearly choked in his pancake at his words. After he got rid of the food stuck in his throat, he began to laugh loudly, "Fornicate? That's what you're going with?"

He rolled his eyes and thanked the cook when a hot bowl of oatmeal was placed in front of him. Killian was still laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. "Fornicate. You just made my day, mate."

"You're welcome," David responded wryly.

"Which, for your information, is not just a possibility at this point. When two people are in love, fornication tends to happen. You do know about that, right? Falling in love?" his tone was teasing.

However, David's mind did not seem to register the light tone, making him frown at his oatmeal.

"Yeah," he answered a bit absentmindedly. "I suppose so."

His thoughts began to wander towards the woman he had left in front of the Blanchards' gate earlier that morning. He began wondering if she had her breakfast yet or if she got caught coming in late last night. The thought of her being so near was more torturous than when he knew she was living in Boston. He had the freedom to see her at any given time, but he couldn't because of the stupid blood feud.

"Nolan!"

He jolted in surprise. "What?"

Killian was looking at him with a strange expression. "I called you three times."

"Sorry, I…"

His best friend sighed, pushing his plate away as he folded his arms over the counter. "All right, mate. Talk. Where did you disappear to last night?" he asked seriously. "It's not like you to leave in the middle of a party without informing me."

David smirked. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Don't ignore the question."

He sighed. "I was out with a friend."

"What kind of friend?" Killian immediately prompted. "A platonic one? Or a friendship with potential fornication in the future?"

"Can we please move on from that word?"

"We can't. As part of the human race, fornication happens to be vital for our survival."

"Jones, spare me -."

"Answer the question, David."

"Oh. Now you're calling me David?"

"You're still not answering the question."

"I told you. I was out with a friend, and I didn't want you there."

"So, you were out with a woman."

"Possibly."

"You were out with a woman," Killian then concluded with a triumphant smile. David had lost count how many times he had rolled his eyes within that hour alone. "When we got to the party, you were wallowing in self-pity about lost love or whatever it is you've been emotional about these days, and you left when you went to get some brandy. You come back. Kathryn talks to you. You leave again. Then I saw you on the dance floor with the mysterious woman everyone was talking about."

David stayed silent at that, eating his oatmeal and hating the fact that Killian was getting warm. "Now, no one knew who she was. That means she's new in town. The only news I've heard about people coming into town was that the daughter of the mayor was coming back."

He had enunciated every word of his last sentence slowly, and David could feel his eyes boring holes into his head.

There was a long pause.

"Look, it's not what you think."

"Are you mental, mate? _Blanchard_?" Killian demanded.

"Keep your voice down!" David hissed, glancing around to make sure none of the staff were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What? Are you sleeping with her?"

"No! I…" he hesitated. When his best friend gestured for him to continue explaining, he sighed in defeat. "I'm in love with her."

"Well, that's just wonderful."

"Killian," David warned.

He sighed, staring at him with troubled eyes. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few months," David answered, toying with his spoon.

Killian studied him before asking, "Did you know? When you met her?"

"Of course, I didn't," he snapped. "We met in Boston, but it didn't take long to connect the dots." He pushed the bowl away from him moodily before adding. "You know, it doesn't even matter to me. I don't care if she's from that family. I'm in love with her. Surely, you know how that feels."

Killian let out a sympathetic sigh. "Yes, I do know. But the difference is both your fathers would rather die than agree to your nuptials. What are you going to do about that? I can see this has been going on for a while, and it's not like you to lead a girl on for so long without any intentions."

"I'm not leading her on," David growled, narrowing his eyes at him. "I love her, and she loves me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I want you to be careful. This is Leo Blanchard's daughter we're talking about. You have more chances of being with a girl from a touring circus than her. And her whole family's already against you before they've even met you."

David sighed, leaning back on his seat. "I know. Look, Jones, you know I'm not one to ask for favors but am going to make an exception this time. You have to help me find a way to be with her. I know it sounds impossible right now, but… there must be a way. She's to me as Emma is to you."

He could see the surprise in his best friend's expression at the vulnerability in his voice. Before Killian could answer him, his sister's voice came from the outside of the kitchen.

"Did Killian leave?" Emma asked.

One of the staff members replied with, "No, he's in the kitchen, ma'am."

"Okay," Killian told him hastily. "I'll try to find a way, but please tell me you'll be careful. Don't do anything stupid without me."

David gave his friend a grateful smile and a nod before Emma walked into the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much to those who've read and reviewed! You guys make me blush. I hope you enjoyed this one!


	5. The Gun Incident

5 | The Gun Incident

 _A few weeks ago_

Storybrooke's Police Station had a distinct smell of pine trees, stale coffee, cigarettes, and old newspapers. For the longest time, Emma would wrinkle her nose whenever she walked into the office to report for work. But, after a while, she had grown so accustomed to it that she could barely even notice its presence anymore. If she were completely honest, she had grown quite fond of the weird combination. It was almost welcoming, an atmosphere that felt like home.

Her feet were propped up on her desk as she read a file on her lap, an apple on one hand and a pen on the other. The town had been quiet the whole day, barely any emergency calls to the station. The only call they got was from the diner an hour ago, who said that Graham's order was ready for pick up. The sheriff looked delighted when she relayed the message and went to go down to Granny's immediately. The mention of food made the deputy march down to the kitchen in search of something to eat. Only an apple was available, and it was better than the expiring food rotting inside the fridge.

She was so focused on her reading that she failed to notice Graham's arrival until the familiar smell of freshly made donuts made its way up to her nostrils. "Donuts? You cannot get any more cliché than that, chief." She continued to browse through the file to appear uninterested but failed in the presence of real food.

"You know, it's an unfair stereotype. Police officers should be able to enjoy their donuts without fear of being judged."

She pursed her lips together to keep her smile from showing before looking up to give him the stink eye. She failed again when she saw that he bought a box of her favorite, the bear-claw.

"I just thought we deserved a little celebration. It has been a while since your family and the Blanchards crossed each other. I highly doubt it had anything to do with you threatening their manhood the last time, so here's my little gift to you."

Emma grinned, throwing her apple core into the trash. "I'm glad my talents are being appreciated around here." She was about to take one when her hand stopped midway, causing Graham to look from her hand back up to her face. There was a knowing glint in her eyes as she leaned back on her chair. "You're bribing me with bear-claws. You have a favor to ask, and you know my weakness."

Surprise took over his features, making his deputy smile triumphantly. "What? I am not -."

"Liar."

"How did you even –?"

"You had that look on your face."

"What look?" he prompted in shock. He then gave her a hard stare when she continued to sit there and grin up like him like a child with a secret. "Fine. I do have a favor to ask, but I need you to eat first before I say anything. Or else, it'll end up like the other time."

"Oh, that was nasty."

Graham had a disturbed expression at the memory, and Emma tried her best not to smile at that. "Well, if you insist, chief," she said happily and took one. He was watching her carefully as she took a bite out of her favorite treat. "Damn. These are so good. I swear, if the world needs proof of true love, this is it right here." She pointed towards herself then the bear-claw. "Don't tell Killian I said that."

Graham rolled his eyes at the comment before closing the box and putting it on the desk beside hers. He pulled out a chair for himself, sitting on it backwards and placing his arms over the backrest. She chewed slowly, trying to delay the words that will come out of his mouth. The words meant the favor, and the favor meant more work for her. When he realized what she was doing, he sighed before voicing out his request.

"I need you to do the night shift tonight."

Her mouth dropped open in shock, thankfully empty. "What?" she whined. "But why?"

"It's just a couple of rounds, you big baby. You've handled worse," he replied easily. When she only groaned in response, he warned her playfully, "Don't make me regret hiring you, Nolan. Leroy was the best candidate. You're lucky you're pretty. People tend to listen to pretty."

"Please. The police force was dying until I came in."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that," he chuckled, but they both knew that was the truth.

Emma sighed. "But if you're not going to do the rounds tonight, what are you going to do?"

When Graham just stared at her instead of answering, her eyes widened in realization. "Oh. I see. I'm asking the wrong question. _Who_ will you be doing tonight, sheriff?" she teased, grinning at the blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"It's just a date, and it's none of your business."

"Oh, I know it's none of my business, but I do love a good gossip every now and then. Keeps things interesting. Besides, I think the last time you had a woman was 1945."

Graham narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you stalking me?"

"Yes, and I must say your life is quite uneventful. You should go out more."

He just rolled his eyes and held up his hand in slight surrender. "Just do the rounds, okay? Radio me if anything happens, and I'll come straight away."

Emma spun around with her chair, following his direction as he stood up and walked into his office.

"Are you sure about that? God knows you need a woman in your life to ease you up a bit. I might disturb your night. Plus, I don't want you to have performance anxiety on my behalf -." She narrowly dodged a pen hurled towards her direction. She stared at it in disbelief before whipping her head back to look at him. "You could've hit me!"

"That was the plan."

"I could file for employee abuse."

"That's a thing?"

"Yes!"

"Well. I'm sure the _sheriff_ will be quite accommodating at your request, Miss Nolan." She scowled at the realization and the wink he sent her as he locked his office door. "Have a good night, Emma."

She watched him walk towards the exit, whistling, with narrowed eyes. "Jackass."

"I heard that."

"You were meant to," she sang, spinning around to face her desk again.

* * *

"No! I want Frederick Nolan behind bars this instant!"

Emma struggled to keep herself professional throughout the entire ordeal, but Arthur Blanchard kept testing her limits by being difficult to appease. He was deaf to the reasoning she was trying to provide to help him. She had always been aware of his trait of being an asshole, but she never had to handle his rage on her own before. Graham was usually with her. He could handle the situation without things blowing out of proportion solely because he wasn't a Nolan.

Arthur's perspective, as he had shouted quite loudly a few seconds ago and made her wonder just how much the extent of his injuries was, went something along the lines of, "You're a Nolan! Any statement I make won't matter because you're obviously going to take the side of your cousin. I knew this was going to happen the moment I found out that you've been hired as deputy. You're going to be bias! You're not going to do the job fairly! I want the sheriff, and I want him now! I don't care if he put you in charge. You're just a deputy, and I'm going to be the next mayor of this town! So, shut up, and do your job!"

Frustrated, Emma slowly breathed out of her nose to calm herself before saying, "Sir, I am going to ask you one last time. Can you please just tell the whole story? I just want to know what exactly happened before I arrived. I'm not going to be bias. I'm going to relay whatever you say to me to the sheriff word for word."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Arthur snapped. "I will not make any statement to you! Your job is to find the sheriff and find the asshole who shot me!"

Deciding she had had enough, Emma grabbed his injured arm harshly and pulled him up so they were slightly leveled. "I am doing my job, you son of a -." She stopped abruptly, knowing that if her words get to the mayor, she'll be out of a job. He looked smug when the thought occurred to him as well, making her tighten her hold. He grimaced. "Listen to me. Right now, I have the upper hand. I have the authority as deputy while you have the authority of a lapdog. Just because you're the mayor's nephew doesn't mean you have the right to order me around."

He grinned menacingly. "So, what are you going to do to me, Nolan?"

"Nothing, because I am not about to stoop down to your level." She released him and watched in satisfaction how his head seemed to bounce off the side of his car at the sudden action. As he groaned in pain, she walked away, letting her anxiety out for a moment, and finally radioed the sheriff for backup. "Graham, there's an emergency at the town line. Do you copy?"

Silence was her answer. Sighing, she took out her phone and began to dial his number. She genuinely didn't want to ruin his night, but she had no other choice. He was the only one who's going to get a statement out of the man. The ambulance will be coming soon, and she wanted to make sure that they got his story straight before the paramedics come to whisk him away.

Before Arthur will be given more time to exaggerate what really happened.

After a few seconds, the distant roar of a motorcycle and the siren of an ambulance pierced through the cold night air. Emma felt relief pump through her veins. When the ambulance stopped beside the cruiser, the paramedics jumped out and immediately tended to the suddenly moaning man beside his car. Graham's hair looked a bit wild as he took off his helmet and ran to her.

"What the hell happened? I heard the ambulance speeding down Main Street and decided to follow. Why didn't you radio me like I told you?"

"I thought I could handle it," she answered with a sigh. "I'm really sorry, Graham. I could have handled it alone, but it's…" she looked genuinely apologetic that the sheriff's expression turned gentle. "It's Arthur Blanchard. Two shots were fired at him, one hit his leg and the other grazed his arm. From what I've gathered, he claims that Fred - Frederick - did this to him. He wouldn't say anything else to me."

The sheriff nodded, glancing towards Arthur momentarily before looking back at her. "Okay, I'll take it from here. Go home and see if your cousin's back. If what Arthur's saying is true, we might have to question him down at the station tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes, chief," she smiled weakly.

"Hey, you did good, Emma. I told you I'd come if anything happens."

"But you were on a date," she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't bother me about work whenever I'm on a date."

"That's because I'm the sheriff. I can handle things on my own."

"I should be able to handle things, too, by now!"

Graham sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look. If the circumstances were different, I'm sure you would have been able to handle things without me, but this is Arthur Blanchard we're dealing with. The man's mental." A chuckle escaped her lips. "So, go home. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," she replied tiredly before walking away. Before she reached the cruiser, she turned around. "How was the date?"

Graham looked startled. "Why?"

She shrugged. "If it's lousy, then maybe I'll stop feeling bad."

He smiled slightly. "Lousy."

She grinned before resuming her walk back to the cruiser, failing to notice his smile falling almost immediately and a longing look replacing it.

* * *

Opening the kitchen door, the scene that welcomed Emma home was that of Kathryn and Frederick in the middle of an intense kiss.

"Sweet Jesus." The deputy immediately turned from the scene, sighing. "What in the phrase 'get a room' do you two not understand?"

When she heard her cousin cough out a laugh, she peeked over her shoulder to make sure it was safe to turn around before doing so, giving them both a stern look. Kathryn blushed, and Frederick cleared his throat at the awkward air.

"Well, we had a room before you came in!" he replied smartly, making Emma roll her eyes. When she stepped further into the room, she saw Frederick's bloody shirt on the countertop along with the contents of the first aid kit. Her cousin had sustained several cuts on his right arm, and there was a long gash that ran across his chest. There were already several used gauzes in the trash bin Kathryn had dragged to her side as she took a fresh one from the kit.

"You're hurt," Emma commented unhelpfully.

"Clearly," Frederick said sarcastically. "Someone might be dying at the town line. You and Graham might want to check that out."

"We already did," she told him dryly, pulling a stool out for her to sit on. "And that someone is threatening to charge you with intent to commit murder as we speak." He just rolled his eyes at that. "Mind telling me what exactly happened between you two?"

He winced when Kathryn started on the cut on his chest. "Kathryn and I were coming back from a restaurant out of town. We had just crossed the town line when this figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ran across the road. I swear to you, Emma, I didn't hit him. I was able to stop the car on time, but you know how Blanchard is. When he saw me through the windshield, he started shouting profanities, so I got out of the car to settle things."

"Settle things?" Emma deadpanned.

"Yes, just to settle things. I'm not one to initiate a fight when someone I love is close by," he explained, casting a glance over at Kathryn who gave him a small smile in return. "To his credit, he was calm enough to hear me out the first few minutes, but I must have said something wrong because he started threatening me all of a sudden. Nothing new. I punched him, and then he punched me. All fair. Then he took out the knife."

Emma noticed that Kathryn paused at that part of the narrative, making her remember that the blonde was present during that time, too. "Where were you when all of this was happening?" Emma asked. Frederick looked surprised at the sudden shift in conversation.

Kathryn herself looked startled when she realized that the spotlight was suddenly on her. "Oh," she said before throwing away the used gauze. "Um. Frederick told me to stay in the car, so I did. But when Arthur took out the knife, I knew I had to do something. He was going to kill him. I knew where Fred hid his gun, so I took it and got out of the car."

Emma's eyes widened. "You shot him?"

"She missed. Barely caught his arm," Frederick quickly defended her. "He got distracted long enough for me to get away and reach the car. We were about to leave when I saw him charging after her. So, I took the gun and shot him in the leg."

The nonchalance on Frederick's face was a bit concerning, but Emma didn't dwell on it. She was quiet for a long time. Kathryn was biting her lower lip in worry as she tended to her fiancé's injuries, Frederick was looking at his cousin and trying to decipher what her troubled look meant, and Emma just felt lost for a moment.

"Okay, I'm speaking as Emma now, not deputy," she said, looking directly at Frederick. "You. You were acting in self-defense. There was clear intent on his part, your injuries are proof of that. But, with Kathryn…"

The whole room seemed to have stopped moving at her hesitation. "What… What do you mean with her? She was defending me," Frederick argued, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Yes, but she was in the car. She wasn't in any immediate danger, and he was threatening you, not her."

"That's not fair," Kathryn spoke up. "I was trying to protect him. Arthur was armed. He wasn't."

Emma leaned back a bit, suddenly overwhelmed. For a moment they just looked at her and waited for her response. "Listen to me," she sighed. "We're up against two lawyers, and they happen to hate our family. They're going to manipulate the truth if it means that they're going to win this case. If Arthur's smart, he will hit you where it hurts. He knows you love Kathryn. If he's not able to put you behind bars, he's going to go after her."

"Well, then, I'll take the sentence. Kathryn has nothing to do with this."

"She does," Emma said, looking like she had tasted something bitter. "She shot the _mayor's nephew_. The mayor is going to be the judge. Which side do you think he'll take?" The couple looked at each other in distress. "Look. I'm not sure how much of what I'm saying will happen, but you have to be prepared for what _might_ happen. I have to take you both down to the station tomorrow. If Graham got Arthur's statement, we should be able to -."

Frederick suddenly stood up, interrupting her. "Emma. Kathryn has _nothing_ to do with this. I'm the one responsible for everything. Do you understand?"

Emma sighed. "But what you said…"

"Then make something up!" she flinched at his tone. "Tell them she tossed the gun to me, and I shot him twice!"

"You know I can't do that," she said quietly.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" he challenged her.

Emma glanced over at Kathryn, who had her arms around herself, before turning back to her cousin. "I don't know. We just have to hope for the best tomorrow." She felt ashamed to have caused the defeated expression on their faces. "I'm really sorry. I'm just doing my job." Tears were starting to accumulate in her eyes much to her horror, but the words kept tumbling out. "Arthur already thinks that hiring me was a mistake. He said that I'll be biased when it comes to family. If I do what you want me to do, it'll just confirm what he thinks of me."

Frederick looked concerned when he met her eyes. She immediately wiped the tears away and got off the stool in haste. "Okay. I've heard your statement. You know that we're going down to the station tomorrow. So… I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Emma, wait."

"I will see you guys in the morning," she said in a finite tone. At the silence, she turned around and left the room.

* * *

"I, Arthur Blanchard, am not going to charge you, Frederick Nolan, with the intent to commit murder."

Everyone occupying the inside of the police station that early morning seemed to have paused momentarily at the sudden announcement. Frederick and Kathryn stayed frozen at the sound of his voice from their place on the couch near Emma's desk. The deputy spun her chair around to face the newcomer with an irate expression on her face. Only Graham remained in his original position, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest.

Arthur looked exhausted despite his suit looking sharp as usual. His expression was that of someone being forced to eat sand, making Emma's frown deepen even more. He didn't mean what he had just said.

Frederick broke the silence that followed with a sharp remark. "Of course, you're not. I acted in self-defense, you dolt. You had a knife!" Arthur looked enraged at the outburst and was about to strike back when a new voice sounded from the entrance of the bullpen.

"Now, now," Leo drawled, appearing from behind the wall. "There's no need to stoop down to their level, Arthur. We're all adults here."

Graham immediately stood up straighter at the presence of the mayor, and Emma followed suit despite hating to have to stand up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe this is all just a big misunderstanding. They were all simply at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Nobody had any arguments against that. Graham and Emma shared a meaningful look before the mayor continued, "These fights between our families need not the police involved. I suggest that whatever happened at the town line…" He paused, a strange look passing on his face. "Well, we just let it go, shall we?"

Emma couldn't help her suspicion at the whole situation unfolding in front of her. Leo and Arthur have a real case staring at their faces, a case with the potential of ruining her family's reputation and a relationship to boot. They were smart. They would have founded a loophole against Frederick's call of self-defense, Kathryn's sudden involvement, or the squirrel-hiding-in-the-tree's point of view. Whatever bullshit they come up with. Why were they backing down?

They looked like they were about to leave when she suddenly spoke up. "You're letting my cousin go." Everyone in the room froze. Her own heart started pounding inside her chest at the way Leo's eyes narrowed at her, but she had to know. "Your nephew was shot last night. Twice. And you're letting Frederick go." When he gave her a curt nod in response, she prompted, "Is this a trap?"

"Emma," Frederick warned, slight fear in his voice.

Leo's booming laughter startled everyone. "Oh, I knew there was a reason why Graham was so enamored by you, Miss Nolan. He was quite passionate when he fought for your case as the deputy he was going to hire. Now I can see why he's so taken with you." She glanced over just in time to see Graham shift uncomfortably at the mayor's words.

He continued, "No, this is not a trap. You see, if we record every single fight that went down between our families, there's going to be a whole lot of court hearings, negotiations, and paperwork." He paused to enunciate the next words clearly. "Too much work for something so petty." At that, Arthur looked like he was ready to crawl into a hole and die.

And Emma wanted to be the one to push him into said hole.

The silence in the room was suffocating when the mayor finished his dialogue. Graham cleared his throat before saying quite diplomatically, "I suppose we're done here then. Thank you for taking the time to come down here and settle this yourself, Mr. Mayor. Emma and I appreciate it." Leo spared them a small smile before leaving with his nephew meekly following him out.

"What was that about?" Frederick asked Emma when the other two had finally gone. "He was letting me go. Why did you have to question it?"

"Because it didn't make sense," she argued, sitting back down on her chair. "It's impossible for them not to see that they have a real case in their hands. And, no offense, but they really have a shot at winning this. Why would they back down from a fight?"

"Change of heart?" Graham provided.

"No, it's more than that," she mused, crossing her arms over her chest. "Arthur wanted to pursue this. You saw the way he looked earlier, and he was adamant that you be jailed last night, Frederick. That could only mean that Leo wanted this. The mayor has never intervened before. What is it about this time that made it different?"

Everyone was staring blankly at her before Frederick replied slowly, "Emma, I think you're looking too much into things."

She sighed in defeat, leaning back on her chair. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"You know how they are," Frederick told her comfortingly. "I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you." He placed a kiss on top of her head as he stood up. "Anyway, Kathryn and I are taking off. Emma, Graham, thank you…" the rest of his sentence fell on her deaf ears as Emma continued to ponder over what had happened earlier.

What was she missing? She knew that most of the fights were more physical, brawls behind establishments, no weapons involved. At least, that was what she gathered from Frederick and David's stories. But this time a man was shot. Why would the victim be forced to give up the case? And why would the victim, the insufferable Arthur Blanchard, comply?

"Emma?"

Of course.

"Emma, are you okay?" Graham asked, appearing within her line of sight suddenly, on his knees.

"They're hiding something," she murmured.

"Who?"

"The Blanchards. They're hiding something."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I promise more David/Mary Margaret next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one!


	6. Water Under the Bridge

**Chapter 6: Water Under the Bridge (edited)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Long one ahead! I hope you enjoy this one!

EDITED version up on Oct 30. I'm sorry. I didn't feel satisfied with the last one. I'm sorry for the confusion and the change (although only the last part). :(

* * *

6 | Water Under the Bridge

"I see Uncle has found his new protégé."

The loud closing of the heavy front doors accentuated the menacing statement and had Mary Margaret pausing for a moment. After recovering a second later, she went back to taking her gloves off before turning around to face her cousin. Arthur had a dark look on his face and didn't keep his feelings hidden now that they were alone. Since her arrival back in town, there was blatant dislike apparent on his face whenever they interacted, and she had no idea what she might have done to cause it or if she even was the cause of it. But after working with him in the town hall, she became aware of certain realities, and their relationship seemed to have turned for the worse.

It had all started when her father approached them both with the issues the town was facing. To address the fact that she and Leo have been walking on eggshells around each other all morning, she provided her best input and solutions to the pressing problems, solution that happen to be way more viable than what her cousin initially suggested. Her father was delighted with the progress, but Arthur didn't seem very happy. His expression would turn from mild surprise to envy in the blink of an eye before he would throw in some shady remark. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what his problem was after that. He wanted to please Leo and show him that he was qualified to be the next mayor, but she was stealing his spotlight.

To salvage their relationship, Mary Margaret had approached him during their lunch break with a proposal to endorse him to her father. She told him that she thought he would be a better leader than she would be, given that he obviously had more experience in public office. And frankly, the thought of becoming mayor just wasn't appealing to her. She was more than happy to just provide her insights into things if need be, especially since her suggestions seem to have a positive impact on her father's mood.

However, instead of accepting her help, the response she got from him was cold and full of spite. "An endorsement? Ha. I don't need help from you. I'll become mayor without your _blessing_." He walked away after that, leaving her speechless and very embarrassed.

Then, after getting over herself, she felt all her respect for him go down the drain. The one thing she hated more than the existence of green peas was dealing with proud people. Since their talk, they avoided each other like the plague inside the office. Only when Leo told him that the driver was outside waiting to take them home were they in each other's presence again. Leo still had to stay in the office to finish his work. Now that they were alone, it would seem like he had found the perfect opportunity to start a fight.

Instead of adding fuel to the fire, she calmly smiled at him. "Thanks, Arthur. I'll take that as a compliment." She kept her tone light as to keep the conversation as civil as possible. "If you'll excuse me, I'm rather tired. It's been a long day."

She was halfway across the foyer when he caught up with her and stood in her way. What was it about her family members and confrontations in the foyer?

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah," Arthur answered quite arrogantly. "I'm starting to wonder what exactly made you come back here. You graduated from Harvard Law. You could've picked any law firm in any big city in America, but you chose the small town in Maine." He shrugged a bit dramatically before adding, "Quite strange if you ask me."

 _Good thing no one is asking you then._ "Storybrooke's my home," she deadpanned instead, tired of repeating herself.

"Ah. You see people will generally fall for that, but I'm not like most people. This place has not been your home in a long while, Mary Margaret. You've lived your whole life in Boston. _That's_ where your home is, not here. So, I'm asking you again. What _exactly_ did you come back for?"

Mary Margaret noticed there was a knowing glint in his eyes and immediately knew what he was trying to do. He knew something and was trying to bait her into confirming it.

Deviating slightly from what he might be expecting, she told him, "In all honesty, I thought people here might need a new lawyer who would protect them from people like you. People who just _love_ to dig into other people's business."

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Besides, if there were only one thing I've learned in school, it's that pride always gets in the way of success. I would hate to see this town turn to dust because their next mayor has such a big ego."

"You think you're better than me?"

"Ah, things people say when they run out of ammunition," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Here I thought you had no plans of becoming mayor."

"Oh, I don't. But if becoming mayor means saving the town from potential doom, I'll gladly take the burden," she answered him. Throughout their conversation, she kept her face stoic, something she noticed he found incredibly irritating. "Now, you'll have to excuse me. I've had a long day, and I'm really getting tired of talking to you."

Thinking she had won that round, Mary Margaret walked away, a small smile on her face as a reward to herself for staying calm. Her thoughts were already on the hot bath she would be having when she got into her bathroom. Then Arthur proceeded to say something that made her stop in her tracks.

"I bet you don't get tired of talking to him."

She stopped, refusing to turn around and give him the satisfaction of seeing her frightened reaction. "I know you don't give a rat's ass about what I think at this point, but here's what I know," he continued to say. "You came back here not for family, certainly not for mayor because none of those really matter to you. You came back for him."

When she didn't say anything, he began to chuckle. "Got your attention now, huh? I came home last night just in time to hear what Uncle had to say to you, and I completely agree."

 _Of course, you do,_ she thought in disdain.

"You know what this family thinks of them. If you were smart, you'd stay away because you haven't experienced the extent of your father's wrath yet. Trust me, it's not pretty."

She turned her head slightly and asked with spite, "Are you implying that you're _concerned_ about me?"

"If you want to become mayor and _save_ the town from the evil that is myself, then I suggest you remain in your father's good graces. Because I know for a fact that he will _disown_ you the moment he finds out you're in a relationship with David Nolan."

She heard a smile in his vice when he continued to say, "Come on, Mary Margaret. I'd like to keep you in the race for a challenge, but you're making the game way too easy for me to win."

Eyes blazing, she turned around and walked back towards him, hand itching to slap the arrogant smirk off his face. "You're bluffing. You don't know _anything_. You're just trying to get under my skin, but I'm sorry to disappoint you, Arthur, it's not working."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, producing a developed photograph from his back pocket to present to her. Her heart dropped to her stomach at the picture of her and David at the gate last night. "I told you. I arrived just in time last night to witness everything."

He grinned maliciously at her lost expression. "Cat got your tongue?"

Refusing to let him see her resolve breaking, she asked him levelly, "What do you want?"

"You're going to tell Uncle first thing tomorrow morning that you have no plans to run for office."

"I thought you'd like to keep me in for the challenge?" she shot back.

"Challenges are only welcomed when I know for a fact that I'm going to win."

She rolled her eyes, wondering if he even understood the meaning of the word. "What did you think my plan of endorsing you meant earlier? I was backing down willingly, and you were too proud to accept my help," she said in annoyance.

"Too obvious. I'd like Uncle to realize for himself that I'm meant for the position rather than his precious daughter. What he needs is a nudge towards the right direction. You want to help me? Here's your answer," he replied calmly, pocketing the picture.

"At this point, I'd rather sell my soul to the devil than help you."

"Fine. Then this picture might suddenly slip from my fingers and accidentally land on his table."

"Blackmail," she laughed without humor. "Do you actually think I'm afraid of you?"

"No, but you're afraid of your father," he answered easily. "Imagine what he might do to David when he finds out about your secret love affair. It'll be quite tragic."

Ignoring the sharp stab in her heart at the thought, she muttered, "You're an asshole."

"I've been called worse."

"What makes you think he'll accept my decision so easily? He's not going to agree to something he doesn't want to happen."

"Then _make_ him agree."

She scoffed, shaking her head. "Unbelievable." He just smirked at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Immensely."

"Why don't you just tell on me then?" she challenged, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm sure that's the right thing to do, isn't it? Maybe my father would even give you a gold star for being such a good boy!"

He looked quite amused. "Now, where's the fun in that?"

She took a moment to study him, annoyance coursing through her veins. He just smiled at her before making his way towards the staircase.

She stood there for a while, watching him, before saying, "I bet you never had someone love you that way." His figure froze. "That's why you're doing this to me. You haven't the faintest idea what it feels like to love someone and have that person love you back."

"Don't."

She pushed further, walking towards him almost tauntingly. Finally finding a leverage to work with. "You think love is weakness. Your desperation for power is your only way to make up for the lack of love in your life. That's why becoming mayor is so appealing to you, isn't it?"

He turned around, his eyes darkening dangerously as they met hers.

"Do you think power will make people love you? It's not."

He echoed her earlier statement with disdain. "Are you implying that you're concerned about me, Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret ignored that, studying the conflicting emotions on his face. "You know what," she said softly, almost defeated. "Keep the picture. Keep that over my head as long as you want. It doesn't matter, because now I know it's your only ticket to becoming mayor."

His dangerous expression should have been enough warning for her, but the words just kept coming. She proceeded to hit the final nail on his coffin.

"I wouldn't want to stand in the way of you getting the only thing left in your life."

 _Smack._

A loud crack sounded through the silent room, and her face was suddenly turned to the right. A sharp sting was slowly spreading across her cheek, and her eyes were slowly welling up with tears at the force of his hand.

"Clearly, you have no idea when enough is enough," he told her before forcing her to look at him by grabbing her chin. "You don't know a thing about me, Mary Margaret. Stop acting like you're above everyone else in this house."

He roughly let her go before storming off in the direction of his room, leaving her alone and shaken.

* * *

The scent of warm vanilla accompanied the rising steam inside the white-tiled bathroom adjoined to Mary Margaret's bedroom. Hot water was gushing into the wide bathtub as Mary Margaret stood in front of the sink, brushing her teeth absentmindedly in nothing but a robe. Her eyes were avoiding to look at the reflection in the fogging mirror. Due to the paleness of her skin, the angry red mark from Arthur's hand stood out significantly, and she was trying her best not to cry at the sight. What she said to him was over the line, and she felt ashamed of what she had done. But at the same time, she felt like he deserved it after blackmailing her. Why did she feel so awful then?

The whole exchange also made her realize that she had no one in her family on her side. The thought was certainly depressing. Maybe coming back to town was a mistake after all.

After she had spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth with warm water, she wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at the red-rimmed eyes staring back at her. Her emotions were running high, but she was waiting until she's alone before letting it all out. As if on cue, the door leading to her bedroom opened, revealing Johanna.

"I thought you might like something for your cheek," she told the younger woman with a gentle tone, handing over a cold compress. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come sooner. I'm not used to such a big house. It's taking me a while to adjust to hearing everything."

Mary Margaret gave her a small smile in response to the sympathetic expression she had.

"It's not your fault, Johanna." Her voice wavered slightly, making her clear her throat, before reaching for the compress. "Besides, what's done is done. You being there might have angered him more. I don't want you to be involved in something that's… Anyway, what happened doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course, it matters," Johanna admonished her, guiding her hand and placing the compress against her heated cheek. The relief was slightly overwhelming. "No man should ever do that to a woman. It's completely unbecoming."

She reached up to wipe a tear that escaped Mary Margaret's eye. "That's why when you decide to love someone, know him well. The only man deserving of your heart is someone who knows how to value you."

For some reason, the thought of David made her tear up even more.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Thanks, Johanna."

Her nanny gave her a motherly smile before letting her hand go. She prepared the bath as Mary Margaret watched her silently, compress against her cheek. When she was done, she dimmed the lights a bit on her way to the door.

"Do you need anything else, dear?"

Mary Margaret sat on the edge of the tub, loosening the tie of her robe.

"Would you mind locking my bedroom door? I'd like to be alone for a while."

Johanna nodded before closing the door quietly. Gingerly, she stepped into the tub after leaving her robe on the floor, sighing as the hot water slowly covered every inch of her body. Her eyes automatically slid closed as she leaned back, her thoughts and heightened emotions slowly quieting. The long day had finally caught up with her system, and her tired body was begging for sleep.

 _Slosh. Breathe in. Slosh. Breathe out._

 _Drip. Breathe in. Drip. Breathe out._

 _Breathe in._

 _Breathe out._

Mary Margaret's head was almost lolling over to the side as sleep overtook her.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Creak._

Her body jolted as she woke suddenly, eyes snapping open at the foreign noise. Her heart felt like it had jumped out of her skin as she sat up in the tub and listened intently. There were footsteps outside the door, meaning that there was someone lurking inside her bedroom. Johanna must have forgotten her request so quickly or someone might have found a key. Her family seriously needed a seminar on privacy.

Having been disturbed from her relaxing trance, her emotions suddenly peaked, making her shout. "Leave me alone!"

The footsteps halted just outside her door, and the thought of having to deal with any of her family members made her heart constrict with suppressed rage. She was _not_ in the mood, and the bath was quickly losing its appeal. The silence was cut off by three quiet knocks on the door.

"Mary Margaret?" a muffled voice sounded from the outside.

She blinked at the door, bewildered. Then the person proceeded to do a knock that is particular to only one person.

 _David._

Her heart leapt up to her throat at the realization. She quickly made sure all the bubbles were covering her body as the door opened slightly. The voice became clearer as it said, "Mary Margaret, it's me. Can I come in? I feel like someone is going to come into your room any minute now."

Despite her knowing that the bedroom door was locked, she told him to come in with urgency. He quickly made his way inside but faced the door as he closed it. In fact, he stayed that way for far too long that she had to ask.

"David, what are you doing?" her voice slightly breathless. It was almost like she was only dreaming of him standing there.

"I, uh," he stammered, looking up at the ceiling. "I thought I might be able to catch you in your bedroom, you know, reading or something. I didn't think you might be in the bathroom. I don't want you to think that I'm…" When he hesitated, she immediately knew what he meant. Her heart melted a bit at the way he was acting. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

"David," she chided with a breathy laugh, wondering how he always managed to find ways to make her fall in love with him all over again. "You're acting as if you've never seen a woman naked before."

Still with his back towards her, he chuckled, sounding surprised. "That's different. They were a little too willing to take their clothes off." Then he paused. "And I love you. You do know that I won't make you do something you're not comfortable with, don't you?"

She smiled, feeling her emotions coming back at full force, as she placed her chin on the back of her hand holding onto the side of the tub.

"I do," she answered him softly. "And I love you, too. So much." His shoulders relaxed slightly at that, and all she wanted was to have his arms around her at that moment. "Can you come here, please?"

Finally, David turned around to face her, giving her a glimpse of shyness he rarely showed to anyone. He walked over to her with a smile so loving it made her eyes tear up again but for a completely different reason. He sat down on the rug beside the tub and barely had time to compose himself when she suddenly threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Whoa, hey," he chuckled, ignoring the wetness of her arms and placing a hand on the back of her head. "Hi, I missed you, too." His voice was warm and gentle, completely the opposite of what she had been on the receiving end of since last night. The tears gathering in her eyes slowly made their way down her cheeks as she pulled him closer to her. "You have no idea how long today has been for me."

She wanted to tell him that she knew exactly how he felt, but her throat had closed with emotion. He was her timely reminder that coming back was worth the pain. Storybrooke meant David, and where he was will always be where she wanted to be. Everything will turn out to be just fine as long as she had him at the end. The embarrassment and the guilt she had felt since last night finally released themselves, and she felt herself shaking as the sobs came.

David seemed to have frozen at the sound of her crying. "Hey," he said after a while. "Hey. What's the matter?" She just shook her head and kept her arms around him, hoping it'll prevent him from seeing her at that state. "Mary Margaret, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Her voice was raspy as she requested. "Can you just hold me, please? I just need…"

"Okay," he assured her. "Okay, whatever you need."

He had released her hair from the bun and was gently running his fingers through the long tresses, calming her almost instantly. She let out a shaky breath as her sobs slowly subsided, burying her head deeper into the crook of his neck. For a while, the only sounds in the room was of her sniffing occasionally and the lapping of the water.

"You're real, aren't you?" she asked quietly. "I'm not dreaming about this."

He chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "No. I'm very real."

She lifted her head to look at him, eyes puffy and brows furrowing. "How did you even get in here?"

Grinning, he answered, "I came through the balcony. You should really lock that, by the way. Who knows what strange men will come lurking into your bedroom at night." His attempt at humor made her crack a small smile, and there was slight relief on his face when she did. "There's the smile I love so much."

"It would seem like you're the only one trying to make me smile these days," she said sadly. He frowned at that, making her appease him with, "I guess I'm just not used to being back in town, that's all. It'll pass." When his frown did not disappear, she finally asked, "What? What did I say?"

"Did someone slap you?"

She paused. "It looks more horrible than it actually is."

His expression hardened. "Did Arthur do this to you?"

"David," she sighed.

"Don't _David_ me."

He was about to stand up and go who-knows-where when she pulled him sharply down. "David, there's nothing you can do." When he was about to argue, she interrupted him, "Look. I can take care of myself. You know that. I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

"I can't just _not_ do anything. He hurt you, and I've never seen you cry like that before."

She just looked at him for a moment, a wan smile on her face. Then she shrugged, "You're here. That's the best thing you can do. Just be here. For me." A defeated look briefly crossed his face. "Hey, I'm a big girl. I'll be all right. I just need a little cry every now and then."

Placing a hand on the side of her face, he said as his thumb stroked her inflicted cheek, "I hate the thought of someone hurting you. Promise me you'll be careful, especially around that cousin of yours." She smiled, nodding. He glanced over at the inside of the tub and commented, "I think your bath's getting cold."

She looked at the disappearing bubbles. "Hm. I guess it is."

"Why don't you go dry yourself off? I'll wait for you outside."

Knowing him, she smiled. "Is there a surprise for me out there?"

He grinned. "Do you really think I'll ever come empty-handed?"

* * *

He bought her flowers.

Mary Margaret laughed, still tying her bathrobe as she exited the bathroom. Her bare feet padded across the carpeted floor of her room for her to get to where he was standing.

"How did you manage to climb up the balcony with this?" she asked, receiving the bouquet into her arm. It was a combination of red and pink carnations, peonies, and roses. "They're beautiful, David. Thank you."

After receiving a kiss, he smiled. "You're welcome." He took one out and broke off the stem before placing the flower over her ear. "You want to know something?"

"What?" she smiled prettily at him with the flower on her ear.

"It's been a hundred days since we started seeing each other," he told her. Her smile widened at that. "I know it really doesn't call for an anniversary level recognition, but I just thought it'd be nice if I did something -."

He couldn't finish his sentence because her lips were suddenly on his. It took a couple of seconds before she broke it off. "What was that for?"

"You're such a woman, sometimes," she laughed at his appalled expression. "And I love you. Thank you for these, and remembering and counting and…" He grinned at her laughter before leaning down for another kiss. His lips brushed hers innocently for a moment before he pulled her closer to him, turning the kiss into something slow and deep.

Her smile slowly disappeared as the atmosphere in the room changed. She wrapped her free arm around his shoulders, feeling a bit lightheaded as her body pressed up against his. Then she was suddenly aware of how alone they were inside her room.

When air became a necessity, he pulled back slowly before leaning his forehead against hers, his breath staggering slightly as air filled his lungs. It took a moment for her to blink away the dazedness in her eyes.

"Wow," she breathed out, a smile gracing her lips. "Now, what was _that_ for?"

"Can't a man kiss the woman he loves that way?" David's eyes were lidded as he pulled her closer to him.

She sucked in a breath of air before he leaned in again for another, that time more passionate and urgent than the last. She pushed herself up to the tip of her toes, making him tighten his arms around her and pick her up slightly.

Then there was a knock on the door.

They immediately turned their heads towards the source of the sound.

"Mary Margaret? Are you still awake?" Leo's voice sounded from the other side.

Her eyes widened in surprise and fear, and her feet seemed to have suddenly been glued on the spot. David quickly took the bouquet from her hands and hid it beside the bed, hidden from the door.

The knocks sounded again. "Mary Margaret?"

He came back to her and stole one last kiss. "I'll go. I promise I'll come back soon."

Mary Margaret held onto his arm desperately. "No. Stay here. Don't leave me yet. Please."

"Mary Margaret, I…"

The knocks sounded again. "I can see your light's still on, Mary Margaret."

David held her tightly, looking into her eyes. "Wait for me, okay?"

With that, he silently ran towards the balcony and disappeared out of sight. Mary Margaret had to force herself to look away and answer the door, trying to devoid her face of any emotion.

Leo was about to knock again and looked surprised at the sight of his daughter. "What took you so long?" he asked in concern. "I was about to ask for the key."

She had to blink a couple of times before answering, "Oh. I was in the bathroom. I told Johanna to lock the door."

The silence stretched for a few seconds with her trying to focus on the conversation and him waiting for her to continue. "Anyway, um. What can I help you with, Dad?"

"I just…" he paused. "I came by to say that you did well today back in the office. Your proposed projects will start their initial implementations tomorrow." She was surprised to see a rare smile on his face. "I always knew you had it in you, kid."

Ignoring the sudden lump in her throat, she told him lightly, "I did tell you that I'll make you proud when I entered Harvard, didn't I?"

"That you did," he chuckled. "And you kept your word. Made me realize how lucky this town is to have you as their next mayor."

That made her smile fall almost instantly, and Leo noticed. "But I'm getting ahead of myself again. Anyway, I came by to say goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Dad," she said softly. He placed a kiss on top of her head before walking away.

Quickly, she closed the door and fled to the balcony, hoping that David had changed his mind and stayed like she told him to. Her heart fell as she found herself standing in the cold night air, alone. She remembered his last words to her before he left and closed her eyes before whispering, "I'll wait. I always do."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Reviews make me happy!


	7. O Fortune, Fortune

**Chapter 7: O Fortune, Fortune**

* * *

7 | O Fortune, Fortune

A storm was coming. Raindrops were racing with one another down the windowpane as George Nolan stared out into the soaked garden of his huge estate. Not long before, the gardeners were rushing to gather their supplies and take cover from the sudden downpour, unknowingly providing momentary amusement to their master who was watching them from his office window.

He was a quiet man, Sir George. In fact, none of the staff ever recall hearing him laugh in their presence. His expression often devoid of emotion, but his actions and words spoke of great intelligence and power. He doesn't approve of many things and many people, often keeping them all at an arm's length. Those who anger him receive the iciest remarks and, if needed, a strong fist. Those he loves were only a handful but received his time and surprising patience.

His quiet mirth faded as sullen thoughts once again occupied his mind. It was that day of the year again, and the pain was still as fresh as before. His eyes caught sight of a stream of water making its way down the glass, and memories came rushing to the forefront of his mind. His straight lips turned down into a frown.

Storms, for him, have forever been tainted with blood. The clear rainwater corrupted by its redness. His eyes closed, and he felt like he had gone back to that exact moment. He can feel the rough pavement scratching the back of his hands and the knees of his trousers, the harsh raindrops falling like pins on the back of his neck, and a bitter cry escaping his dry lips as his lungs threatened to burst in agony.

Memories, bad memories, never fade. And it only took one quiet moment, one short second of remembering, for everything to come back and haunt him.

A knock on the door startled him out of his reverie and made him turn around to face the newcomer. The open door revealed Anna, the maid, on the other side, pushing a serving trolley quietly into the room. George didn't have to check to know that she had brought him his favorite tea. He spared a quick glance at the door. Sure enough, his wife was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Thought you might like some tea. It's getting quite chilly outside," Ruth told him as Anna prepared the cup. George never liked the cold.

The sides of his lips quirked upward but the almost smile quickly disappeared. "You always know what to do. Thank you, dear." The latter was directed to Anna who had handed him the cup. The maid gave him a shy nod after he had received it before turning to leave. Ruth gave her a small smile on her way out before walking forward to sit on one of the chairs in front of her husband's table.

George had begun sorting through the paperwork he had left earlier. "Are David and Emma coming home soon? We're supposed to be having dinner tonight, aren't we? Frederick mentioned that his fiancée might come over to discuss their wedding plans."

"That's tomorrow, dear," Ruth reminded him with a soft tone, watching him move.

When he didn't reply, she continued lightly. "To be honest, that young woman has told us about her changing plans so many times that I'm beginning to grow quite tired of listening to her. Such a fickle-minded woman." His eyes glanced up momentarily to see the solemn look that had dawned on her face. "I can only hope David finds someone who's strong-willed. Passionate. Intelligent."

He sipped his tea. "Women like that are hard to find."

"Hard, but not impossible," she replied as she leaned back on her seat. He can only nod as he continued to muse about something insignificant on a page, hoping she would grow tired of talking to someone who looked busy. He could feel her eyes studying him before she continued to say, "Something the matter with work, George? It's not like you to mix up your schedule."

There was that quiet but knowing tone in her voice that he chose to ignore. "No," he told her, glancing up for a moment. "I just have a lot on my mind lately, but it's nothing to worry about."

Her eyes stayed on him for a few more seconds before moving towards the calendar sitting innocently on the edge of his table. He noticed the shift in her demeanor as the significance of the date settled in. No one said anything for a while, leaving the silence uncomfortable and stifling on his end.

"All right," she murmured. "I'll leave you to your thoughts then."

George released a sigh when she got up to leave. "Ruth."

"You don't have to say anything, George," she quickly answered. "I understand. I do. I've told you that a hundred times."

When he didn't say anything, she changed the topic of conversation, irking him. "I have to go get dinner ready. It's just the two of us for tonight. David said that he'll be out late with Killian, and Emma's taking the night shift again. Frederick might arrive home soon, but I think we can start without him."

There was a tightness in his voice as he said, "Stop doing that."

She paused. "Doing what?"

"Not saying that you want to say, pretending that the date doesn't affect you," he snapped. "You're acting like a martyr again, and it's getting really tiring to look at."

Disbelief that evident in her expression before a mask of forced calmness overtook it. It took a long moment for her to say, "Okay."

He stood up. "Ruth. If you're mad at me, be mad."

She kept her voice leveled. "Getting angry won't change anything."

"Well. At least, I know what the hell is going on inside your head."

"Ha. You wouldn't like it."

His expression turned dangerous. "I've mentioned this before. If you're unhappy, unhappy with me, unhappy in this house, you can always leave. You can walk out that door, and I will understand."

"Because that's what you've wanted since the beginning, isn't it? Me out of the picture."

"I did not say that."

"You didn't have to!" she replied angrily. "Don't think that the reason why I'm still here is because I think that this marriage is still worth saving because I've given up on us a long time ago."

"Why are you still here, then? For the money?" he asked icily.

Hurt momentarily flashed on her face at the accusation. "If I leave, if I don't keep this fucking marriage intact, what will my children think of me? Tell me, George, what do I say to them? What possible _reason_ do I have to leave you? Tell me!" she challenged, searching his eyes. He can only stare back at her coldly.

"That's what I thought," she continued. "And do you really think that I'd let them grow up in a broken family? That I'd let them see the shell of a man you've become since then? I'd rather be unhappy in my marriage than let my children see that their father is nothing but a liar and a coward."

"You're talking as if David and Emma are little kids!" George shot back, enraged. "They're adults, Ruth. They can handle their parents splitting up, for Christ's sake!"

Ruth's nostrils flared. "Let me ask you something then. Why haven't you filed for divorce? After everything we've been through, why haven't you?" she challenged him again. "It's because you're afraid to. You're afraid of being alone. You're afraid because you know that if I leave, David and Emma will start asking questions. And when they find out about the truth, they will be walking out that door with me."

Anger surged inside his chest at the self-righteous look on her face. He was about to argue when he caught sight of a staff member peeking through the open door curiously before backtracking when their eyes met. Ruth turned her head just in time to see what he had seen. No one moved for a few seconds until he murmured, slightly defeated, "You can go ahead and eat without me. I'm not hungry."

There were a few moments of silence before she fully turned towards the door and walked out. He can only close his eyes tiredly when the door slammed shut at the force of her hand.

* * *

Jazz music was floating softly from the stereo speakers as the friends who were gathered around the dinner table erupted with laughter. Their main course had long since been consumed, and their dessert plates were only waiting to be cleared. They were enjoying a bottle of fine wine from Robert's collection as they shared some hilarious stories from their pasts. It was Killian's turn. Belle was already wiping tears from her eyes as her husband laughed heartily. David was shaking his head with a big smile on his face, having heard the story before but still greatly amused by it.

Killian continued with his narrative. "I went to the bathroom the next day, and my reflection on the mirror showed one eyebrow. One bloody eyebrow! That day was my graduation day, for Christ's sake. Liam couldn't look me in the eye for days."

Robert let out the remnants of his laughter before asking him, "How is that little brother of yours? Still causing mayhem in New York City I presume?"

"Believe it or not, he's graduating in the fall. That little bugger," Killian answered the older man, looking proud nonetheless. "He's coming back to Storybrooke to help me run the fishery after he finishes school. After Dad retires, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

He paused for a moment. "Although… I'm pretty sure he mentioned something about bringing a girl back home with him."

Belle immediately replied with cheek. "If he does, I think you better step up your game with Emma, Killian. You wouldn't want your little brother getting hitched before you do now, don't you?"

David was taking a rather large sip of his wine at that moment and immediately choked in response, making his best friend laugh loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, David. Here." Belle handed him a couple of napkins sheepishly.

Killian answered her question. "As you can see, Dave here doesn't exactly approve." The couple chuckled. "And honestly, I haven't thought about marriage seriously yet. I don't want to scare off Emma too soon. I happen to like her company a lot more than this one right here."

A sly smirk appeared on his lips as he watched David wipe the wine off of his chin. "Speaking of older siblings marrying first, Nolan! How about you? Any plans of settling down anytime soon?"

David gave him a murderous look. A response Robert found incredibly interesting. "No."

"No plans? Handsome fellow such as yourself."

"I will end you."

Killian didn't seem fazed by the statement since he just grinned before leaning back on his seat. "Fair enough. Who's next in storytelling?"

The house phone suddenly rang from the other room, making Belle excuse herself hastily. Robert was about to tell her that the staff will take care of it, but she had already fled the room.

"Speaking of phone calls," Killian mused, feeling his pockets for his phone. "I better check up on how Emma's doing. Humbert gave her the night shift again. Jesus. As if the first one wasn't enough. Excuse me."

David felt a sinking feeling inside his stomach at the thought of spending time alone with Robert, but his useless mind cannot think of an excuse to distance himself from his present company. He knew for certain that the older man caught his exchange with Killian. As a keen observer, he was bound to ask some serious questions David had no intention of answering. He started to play with his dessert fork to distract himself from the weight of Robert's stare. Then the latter proceeded to ask the dreaded question.

"So, tell me. Do you have plans on settling down soon, David?"

He hesitated. "No. Not really."

Robert remained unfazed, as if expecting that response.

Awkward silence ensued.

"So, how did you two meet?"

David bit the inside of his cheek painfully. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't play coy," the older man chided almost playfully. "I saw you with her at the party. You two were dancing way too close to be mere acquaintances. You're lucky your father didn't see you. Mary Margaret was not as fortunate."

He had to hold back a frustrated groan. When he still didn't answer the older man's question, Robert quietly added, " _These violent passions can have violent ends_. Have you heard of that line before?"

David replied easily. " _Romeo and Juliet_."

Robert nodded. "Something to think about."

He suddenly felt irritation bubble up inside his chest at his display of nonchalance. "You're acting as if you firmly believe that my relationship is doomed to end up a tragic love story," he bit back frostily. "What Mary Margaret and I have is not some whirlwind romance between two teenagers, Robert. We know what we've gotten ourselves into, and I will fight for her if I have to. Isn't that enough?"

Robert's expression turned very serious. "I understand how much you love her, David, but you also have to understand that your parents…"

"Have no say on who I'm supposed to love," David finished for him. "That's my choice."

The older man leaned back on his seat in defeat. "I know, son. I know." He paused, gathering his jumbled thoughts into a coherent sentence. "But you see, love is a dangerous game. It makes people do crazy things."

David was quiet at that.

"I just hope," he continued quietly. "That this time around, there will be a happy ending."

Before David can ask what he meant, he shook his head, "Besides, what I said… it's just something to think about."

The conflicting emotions on Robert's expression intrigued him. Before he can ask about it further, Killian was suddenly back in the room with a smile on his face.

"Talked to Emma. She's fine. She's on her way home as we speak," he reported, sitting down on his chair. "What did I miss?"

"We were just talking about how David here met Mary Margaret," Robert answered without missing a beat. Killian's eyes widened in surprise, and David had to keep himself from banging his head on the table. "And I apologize for saying this, Killian, but I'd rather hear this one than your eyebrow story any day."

* * *

 _A few months ago_

The temperature was dropping by the minute as David hurriedly made his way down the street towards his Boston apartment that late December. For the first time, his business trip itinerary didn't include bringing home a woman on his last night. He decided that he will be catching the last bus back to Maine instead of waiting for the next day to come.

But there still was a piece of paper inside his pocket containing the number of the woman he was talking to earlier back at the bar. He was contemplating whether he will be calling her when he got back to his apartment. The opposition was winning since he still had to pack his things to catch the bus on time.

Frankly, a part of him just didn't feel like it was the right thing to do. Odd, given that he never felt that way before. Killian would probably have his head when he finds out about the sudden turn of events. His best friend lived to hear the tales of his business trip shenanigans. Seemed like he will be going home empty-handed.

The trip, as usual, was arranged by his father for him to meet up with potential clients and schmooze his way into their deep pockets. Meetings with rich people can go tediously long, that's why he always made sure to allot some down time with his college friends at their favorite bar. That usually meant going home with a woman under his arm. Late nights in Boston were certainly more interesting than they were in Maine.

David almost didn't see it happen if it weren't for the loud thud of a body hitting something. There was a scuffle happening in an alley between the two buildings that he was passing by. It almost looked like a scene from an action movie, where two silhouettes were going at it with smoke coming up behind them.

He stood there, transfixed, before he realized that one of the figures was a woman. His protective instincts suddenly kicked in, and adrenaline coursed through his veins.

"Hey!" he called out, running towards them and attracting the attention of the man.

Everything that happened afterwards seemed like they went in slow motion. The man was momentarily caught off-guard and gave the woman just enough time to throw a powerful punch to his temple, knocking him out cold. He spun slightly before he fell painfully onto the wet pavement. By then, David got close enough to take a good look at both. The man was wearing all-black clothing. The woman was breathing hard, looking as though she would pass out soon.

"Are you okay?" David asked her in concern.

"I will be. Just give me a minute," she wheezed out, placing a hand on her forehead.

He noticed that the dress she was wearing had been ripped at the sides and was way too thin to be providing her warmth in the freezing weather. He immediately took off his outer coat and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she told him, looking touched. Suddenly, she began to shiver as her adrenaline rush began to wear off. "Who are you?"

"The name's David," he answered her. He was close enough to notice her red-rimmed eyes and red nose. She looked like she had been crying before their meeting.

"I was walking home when I saw you. I thought you needed some help, but clearly…" he glanced down at the fallen man. "You can throw quite a punch."

A shy smile appeared at his compliment, a reaction he didn't expect from the fierce woman he had seen earlier. The gash near her hairline was starting to bleed, and her shivers were intensifying the longer they stood there.

"Look," he added, rubbing her arms unconsciously. "My apartment's not far from here. You can take a shower there, and I can patch you up if you'd like."

A worried look crossed her face, and he caught it before it disappeared. He gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd be crazy to after seeing what you're capable of."

At that, she let out a laugh to which he fully smiled. "Come on. Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

* * *

Funny how David had already planned on not having visitors for the night, and yet there was still a woman currently occupying his bathroom as he changed out of his work clothes. He had just finished changing into a warm pair of sweatpants and a shirt when he balanced his phone on his ear with his shoulder. The shower inside the bathroom had started the run the moment his worried mother picked up the phone.

"Just a minor setback, Mom. Nothing to worry about. I'll be able to catch the first bus back to Maine tomorrow morning." He opened his sock drawer to get a fresh pair. "I think I'll be able to make it. No, it's not work related. Everything's fine. No need to send Jacob over. Yes, I'm fine, Mom. Jesus. Okay, I'm sorry. Yes. I love you, too. Bye."

After hanging up the phone, he laid out some clothes that no longer fit him on his bed for her. He then walked out of his bedroom and went straight into the kitchen where Vivian, the housekeeper, was busy preparing the hot cocoa he had requested. The first aid kit was waiting for him on the counter.

"Will she be all right, Sir David?" she asked worriedly, watching him go through the contents of the kit. "She looked quite pale when you two arrived. Where is she now?"

"She's going to be fine, Vivian. Don't worry about it. She's in the shower right now," he assured her with a smile.

The housekeeper nodded but still looked unsatisfied with his answer. It wasn't long before there were two steaming mugs of hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of him.

"Thanks, Vivian, I'll call for you if ever we need anything else. Go get some rest." She gave him a motherly smile before telling him to have a good night and retiring to her bedroom.

After a few minutes, his bedroom door opened. His mystery girl looked like she was drowning in his clothes given her small frame, but she looked fresher and cleaner than before. Her cheeks were slightly colored as she made her way towards him with a shy smile.

"I feel like I'm overstaying my welcome," she said before biting her lower lip. "Thank you for the shower and the clothes."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Here. Vivian made us some cocoa. This'll warm you up in no time."

She got up on the barstool beside his, and he caught a whiff of his shampoo she had used on her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," she replied before taking a sip of the hot beverage. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Mm. Was that cinnamon?"

"Oh," he started. "I'm sorry. I always take mine with cinnamon. Don't worry, I can fix it for you."

"No," she said, holding the mug away from his reach. "It's fine. I kind of like it. I've never tried it with cinnamon before."

A grin slowly lifted the sides of his lips when he saw her enjoying it. "I'm glad you do. It's my mother's recipe." She smiled before her eyes shifted towards the first aid kit he had in front of him. "Oh, right. I promised I'd patch you up."

"There's really no need for it," she tried to tell him. "Really, David. I think the shower took care of everything."

He shook his head, having already stood up from his barstool. "We still have to treat your cuts. Hold still." He placed a finger under her chin to keep her head still as he began to treat the gash near her hairline.

"This might sting a bit," he murmured.

She barely flinched at the contact of the antiseptic. He could feel her eyes studying him as he continued to treat her other scratches and cuts, frowning when he discovered more. No one said anything for a while.

Then she broke the silence with a teasing murmur, "Will I die, doctor?"

It took him a moment to realize it was a joke. He felt his smile erase the seriousness on his face. "No," he chuckled. "You're going to be fine."

A smile appeared on her lips. "You're being way too kind to someone you've never met before."

"It's no big deal," he murmured. "Kindness is a hard thing to come by nowadays."

She was quiet at that.

"There. I think that's all of them," he announced after a while, throwing away the used cotton before smiling at her. "Though you do have to do something for me in return."

There was a guarded look in her eyes. "There's the catch I've been waiting for," she said knowingly.

He chuckled, trying to relax her. "It's not what you think. I'm just curious as to how you got into that situation in the first place." He added after a beat. "And where you learned to punch like that."

She grinned. "Well. Since you have been so kind to me, I think you deserve to know."

He sat back down on his barstool to listen. "I was going to surprise my best friend earlier with some takeout and a couple of movies. She had been complaining that we haven't spent some time together for a while. I don't think she understands that law school takes up most of my time these days. So, I decided to surprise her at her apartment. After I had knocked on the door, I was greeted by no other than my boyfriend - well, ex at this point, I guess - who was wearing nothing but a sheet."

"Jesus."

"Typical cheating partner story. I was upset, of course," she smiled maliciously. "But I was able to act out my revenge right there and then."

He grinned. "What did you do?"

"I threw a hot bowl of soup at him."

"You didn't."

"I did." She looked both proud and sheepish. "Is that bad?"

"I think he deserved that bowl of soup."

"I thought so, too." She smiled prettily when she said that, making him realize just how beautiful she is.

He lifted his cocoa up to his lips, never taking his eyes off her. "Then what happened?"

"After that, I stormed out of the apartment. I decided not to take a cab to let off some steam. Bad idea. Apparently, the universe decided that this night was the perfect night to play more jokes on poor little Mary Margaret and sent a fucking mad man to chase me down three blocks with a knife."

His eyebrows shot up at that. "A knife?"

"Yes, he had a knife. Explains the cuts and my ruined dress. I found myself in that alley and really thought for a solid three seconds that I was going to die in the hands of a serial killer. But then…"

"Ah, my favorite part," David grinned.

She rolled her eyes but had a smile on. "The universe decided to keep me after all and sent me a guardian angel."

He smiled, hoping that he wasn't blushing. "You make it sound like I was the hero. You were the one who knocked him out."

"That's true," she mused. "Still, you were the one who distracted him."

"I guess, we make a pretty good team, then," he told her. She looked away from his eyes and blushed, making him grin. They were both quiet for a few seconds. "So, you're Mary Margaret?"

She blinked before laughing. "I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Yes, I'm Mary Margaret. You're a good listener, David."

"I try," he smiled. "You will be staying here tonight, won't you, Mary Margaret?"

The smile on her face slowly disappeared. "Oh, no. I've already overstayed my welcome. I don't want to be too much of a burden."

"You're not a burden."

"I can take a cab home. It's really no big deal."

He shook his head. "I'll feel better if you stay. It's late. Besides, who knows what might happen to you out there on your own."

She smiled. "Trust me. I can take care of myself."

When she moved, he immediately stood in her way. "Mary Margaret."

"David."

The fierce woman he had seen earlier was back. Still, he tried to reason with her. "It's 2AM. Please stay."

Her lips pressed together into a thin line as her eyes glanced towards the clock. He could see her resolve breaking.

She let out a sigh before looking up at him. "Are you sure? I really hate to bother you."

He smiled. "I'm sure."

She nodded. "Okay, but I'm taking the couch."

He blinked. "What? No. You're the guest."

"Fine, then I'll be taking the cab."

He felt lost for a moment before shaking his head. "All right. Fine. Take the couch."

Together, they prepared her makeshift bed in the living room with linens and pillows they got from the closet. Fatigue was suddenly weighing down on him, making him clear his throat.

"Make yourself comfortable. If you need me, you know where I'll be."

She nodded with a grateful smile. He had started to make his way towards his bedroom when she suddenly spoke, "David?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

She looked nervous as she played with her hands. "There's - uh - a New Year's Eve party happening on the 31st."

His eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"I was going to invite my boyfriend as my plus one, but clearly that's not an option anymore."

David tried to keep his smile from growing when he realized what she meant.

"And you know," she continued hastily. "It is the 21st century, and girls should be able to ask guys out without fear of being judged." Her voiced softened. "Right?"

"I agree," he said with a gentle smile.

"And I really want to make it up to you after everything you've done for me."

"You know you don't have to."

"I know," she nodded. "But I want to."

He smiled.

She bit her lower lip before adding adorably. "I hear the caterer's great."

He laughed. "You know what they say. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

She blushed. "Yeah."

"Mary Margaret, just ask me."

She had a shy smile on her face. "David, will you please accompany me to the New Year's Eve party?"

He grinned widely. "I'd love to."

She nodded, smiling fully. "Good."

"Good."

"Great."

He chuckled in amusement. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the long wait! It's been a very busy semester in college. I hope you'll leave a review by clicking the button below! x


	8. The Price We Pay

**Author's Note:** Hi, everyone! Apologies for the confusion. This chapter has already been uploaded before, but there were some minor changes I had to make for the storyline to make sense. I'm really sorry for the delay, and I appreciate all of you for being so patient with me and this story. Not to worry, I've not abandoned this, and I promise to finish this. There are a lot of twists happening in the next chapters, so I hope you guys will stick around for that. :)

* * *

8 | The Price We Pay

The Rabbit Hole was unusually alive with music and people that Friday night, given its reputation of only being the second most popular bar in Storybrooke. Ruby Lucas, one of its regulars, occupied one of the pool tables and was wearing an outfit that showed enough cleavage and legs that had every head turning towards her direction. After an impressive opening shot, she was circling the table as she blew a bubble out of her gum, trying to find her next move. When she found the perfect angle, she bent over to take the shot but was stopped when a glass of bourbon suddenly blocked her view.

If it weren't for the familiar scent of his cologne, she would've told the person to piss off. Instead, a smirk lighted up her sour expression before she righted herself up to look at the man in the eyes. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in."

David was grinning, his arms folded in front of him, as he casually leaned against the table. "Nice to see you, too."

"Shouldn't you be at the bar on the other side of town?" she tossed her hair back before bending over again to take the shot. "Who let you in?"

"They said you were in here. I was given five minutes."

She grinned. "Missing me, Nolan?"

He only smirked. "I need to talk to you."

"And you're bribing me with a drink," she observed. "Must be serious."

"Who said it's for you?" he quipped without skipping a beat. She messed up her shot in her amusement. "Oops."

Ruby straightened up with a sigh before placing her hand on her hip. "All right. What do you want?"

"Would you believe me if I said your grandmother sent me here to talk to you?"

"No," she easily answered. "You're not the type."

"I beg to differ," he corrected smugly, pushing himself off the table to get a pool stick for himself.

She smirked, her eyes drifting down to check his ass before he turned around to face her again. "I'm assuming this is a favor in return for her silence," she said knowingly, watching his reaction.

David ignored her remark as he chalked his pool stick. "She's worried about you. You've been here more hours in the day than in your own home." He looked around with distaste. "I mean, maybe if you were a regular at my place, she won't even bat an eye."

Ruby snorted. "You mean the bar where people look at you with judgmental eyes and fake smiles? No, thank you." He rolled his eyes in response. "And I'm fine. Tell her I don't need a babysitter."

"You sure about that?" he challenged. "Because I rarely see you at the diner these days."

She took a sip of bourbon. "I didn't think you'd notice."

"Oh, come on. You happen to be my favorite waitress," he replied before hitting the mother ball. His statement sent a jolt to her stomach that she tried to ignore. "You give me more food than the other girl."

A laugh escaped her unexpectedly. Her rare smiles often appeared whenever she found herself in his company, and only a complete idiot wouldn't notice her affections for him. They have talked about it before and gave it a shot, but it never became more than a one night stand. They were better off as friends, they later decided. Or whatever it is you call their relationship.

"If you're done flirting with me, I'd appreciate it if you tell me why you're here messing up my game. You're horrible at this," she told him, watching him play. "It's like watching a spider on roller skates."

He grinned. "Why? Do I always have to have an agenda when I talk to you?"

She tilted her head and asked him, "Why else would you be talking to me?"

His playful smile disappeared, and she tried to mask her disappointment with a roll of her eyes. "Fine."

David walked over to where she was standing and sat down in front of her. His voice lowered as he said, "Someone came into town this morning. I saw him near the mines with the mayor. I found out that his name is James Price. Do you know anything about him?"

The wheels inside her head began to turn at the name. "James Price?" she echoed in surprise. "The James Price is in Storybrooke? Why the hell wasn't I informed?"

He looked annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that he is the most eligible bachelor in Boston right now. Almost every woman in the country is dreaming of becoming Mrs. James Price. He's been offered to become the Bachelor several times now, but he never did it."

His expression began to darken, but she continued without noticing. "He's the son of Philip Price, founder and CEO of Price Industries. James will be taking over when he retires. When his father passes, he's the sole heir of his fortune, making him one of the youngest billionaires in the country."

David frowned. "So, what the hell is he doing here?"

She began to pick bits and pieces of his story. "Price Industries does a lot of things, including mining. If you found him near the mines with the mayor, my guess is that he's asking permission to do some business. Midas Kingsley has long since retired. Maybe Price is looking for ways to expand his resources."

"Which means he's going to be in town a lot," he then concluded darkly.

Ruby eyed him. "Well, yeah, if he wants to. I'm pretty sure he has people to take care of his businesses for him."

He snorted. "Trust me. He's going to be hands-on with this one."

She watched him as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His foot had begun to tap on the wooden floor incessantly, a habit he does whenever he felt irritated. She knew it was only a matter of time before he exploded.

He abruptly stood up and threw his stick onto the table, messing up the game. "Damn it."

She folded her arms over her chest, ignoring the pointed looks they were receiving, and waited for him to continue.

"Why did he have to choose here out of all places? He could've just stayed in Boston where he belonged."

"I don't understand," she said calmly. "Price being here won't affect your business in any way. Why are you so upset about this?"

"It's not about business, Ruby. It's," he stressed before running a hand through his hair. He let out another sigh before saying, "You know what, it doesn't matter. I better get going. My five minutes are up."

David grabbed his jacket and began to head for the exit. Ruby stood there in confusion before deciding to follow him out. It was difficult to keep up with his long strides.

"David!" she called, garnering the attention of the other patrons as she walked past. "David, what the hell is going on?"

He didn't respond. Soon, they found themselves outside of the establishment and in the bitter cold. She had slipped on a random jacket she had pulled from the coatrack and felt repulsed at the strong smell of cigar.

"Why are you so angry about this?" she asked, almost running to keep up with his pace. "Shouldn't you be happy that more investors are coming into town? More people coming in means more money!"

"I told you. It doesn't matter. Just leave it," he spat out coldly.

"I am not going to just 'leave it'!" she said stubbornly. "Something is bothering you, and I want to help."

"I don't need your help."

Ruby didn't let it deter her. "Well, at least just talk to me about it."

He whirled around. "How many times do I have to tell you, Ruby? I don't want to talk about it!"

"You asked for information, and I gave it to you without a fight," she reminded him hotly. "I want to know why you needed to know about James Price."

"Because people don't come into town for nothing. I want to know what he wants and what his business here is," he answered her crossly. "Is that enough?"

"You're lying to me."

"Damn it, Ruby. What the hell do you want me to say?" he shouted.

"I'm trying to be your friend, and I want to help you! You're not going to react this way just because of some business competitor, David. I know you. I want to help you, and the only way I could do that is if you tell me the truth!"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't need your help in this, Ruby. If I did, I would've asked."

Tears had begun to gather in her eyes in her anger. "Well, then, you're one arrogant son of a bitch to think that information around here comes without a price. Just because you're a Nolan doesn't mean that you have the authority to demand information from me and push me away afterwards. I want to know why you needed to know about him."

He looked incredulous. "I just told you!"

"That's not all of it! You and I both know that."

His expression hardened. "There are some things you don't have to know, Ruby. I was hoping you would understand that. As my friend."

She laughed without humor. "Don't you dare play the friend card, Nolan. I'm not your friend. I'm just the girl you know who'll answer to your every beck and call because you know how I feel about you," she accused, feeling her tears spilling over her cheeks.

He blinked. "Ruby."

"Don't lie to me and say that's not true," she shook her head. "All you need from me are stories, gossip. If we were really friends, I won't have to fight with you to know what's bothering you. You won't push me away after getting what you want from me without so much as a thank you. That's not how friendships work. So, if this is what our relationship has become, I suggest you stay the hell away from me."

David's stunned expression was the last thing she saw before turning on her heel. She had no plans of staying and listening to what he had to say after that because she was seriously tired of his games. All the banter and the flirting with no real hope in the future for them. She was done. She was done pining for David Nolan.

"He was at Granny's this morning," his tired voice announced, stopping her in her tracks.

She rolled her eyes. "What does that have to do with anything? Did he leave because the diner was one waitress short?"

He took a long pause. "He was there with someone I care about."

It was her turn to feel stunned. Slowly, she turned around to face him, eyeing him curiously. "You… care about someone."

"As impossible as that might seem," he nodded.

She folded her arms over her chest. "Were they on a date?"

"I don't know. I didn't bother to ask," he snapped.

She felt her lips quirk up slightly despite her heart cracking at the thought of him caring about someone else.

He sighed, looking at her. "You're my friend, Ruby. You're one of my best friends, but what happened between us, no matter how much we try to deny it, has put a strain on our relationship. We can't go back to the way it used to be," he told her. "I don't even know how to talk to you anymore without hurting you."

She blinked back her tears as her arms tightened against her chest.

"I appreciate all the help you've been providing me all this time. You have to know that. But you also have to know that there will always be some things that I have to keep from you to keep you safe. The only way I can repay you is by not letting you get involved in this. I owe you that much."

She just looked at him for a long time. From his swept back hair and baby blues down to his folded jeans and rugged shoes, he was still very much the boy who tormented her and stole her bike that one time. He was still the young man she fell in love with who loved bourbon and fast vehicles. Yet there was something different about him at that very moment.

Ruby stepped forward, testing him. "Well, whether you like it or not, I've been involved in your family's mess for a very long time. Ever since I've known you actually."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I have a stake in it," she told him, watching his expression carefully. "You."

David looked uncomfortable when the meaning of her words sunk in, and she found the answer of her test. There it was, the subtle change in him she had been trying to decipher all night. His heart had become fiercely loyal, and her blatant words of affection was crossing the line.

"You're in love with her," she observed, almost in awe.

He looked up in surprise. "What?"

"You are in love."

David only blinked.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"In love," she prodded, even though she already knew the answer.

He eyed her carefully. "Yeah, I am."

"Is she in love with you?"

His voice softened. "Yeah."

She smiled, desperately hoping it didn't look like a grimace. "If that's the case, Price is not a problem."

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

Sunlight was streaming through the windows of the foyer as Mary Margaret walked down the wide staircase. She looked radiant in an all-white ensemble, a complete turnabout from the horrid look she had sported when she woke up from a nightmare earlier. It occurred to her as odd that her bad dream had been about her mother. Whenever she thought or dreamt of Eva, it was usually the good memories, like warm embraces and hot chocolate.

She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice the two men in the foyer. They have stopped talking at the sight of her coming down the stairs. Her father was standing there with a proud smile on his face, and there was a younger man standing beside him she had not met before.

He looked quite attractive in his brown button down and khaki pants. His dark hair was brushed back neatly, and his hands were tucked inside his pockets. Based on his appearance, he was about her age and was in great shape. He was looking at her with a small smile, an appreciative look in his blue eyes.

"Here she is. James, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Mary Margaret," Leo gestured towards her as he spoke. She quickly stepped forward to shake his outstretched hand with a smile that mirrored his. "Between you and me, she's my successor in running this town when my term is over."

"Only if the people will have me," Mary Margaret added.

James's smile went wider at her words. "Your father has told me a lot about you."

"Has he?" she asked rhetorically, feeling embarrassed. "He may have exaggerated some things."

"James here is the son of a former colleague and a great friend of mine," Leo explained.

 _Of course, he is,_ Mary Margaret thought to herself.

"He's the next CEO of Price Industries. You might have heard of it, dear. It's in Boston."

"Oh," she smiled, impressed. "Yes, I have actually. It's quite known for its generous contributions to different charities."

The younger man grinned. "My father's quite the philanthropist and has raised me to be the same. It's quite rewarding."

"I'm sure it is," she said kindly. "What are you doing here in Storybrooke?"

"I've been looking around different areas to bring something new to the table," he answered her. "Leo has been kind enough to extend an invitation to show me around town as he had earlier. I want to have options as to where I'll be taking the company when I take over."

She nodded. "Well, how are you liking Storybrooke so far?"

His smile widened as his eyes trained on her. "It's starting to grow on me."

She cleared her throat, suddenly aware of how near he was to her. "Your father must be proud of you taking initiative."

He cheeks went pink. "I try. Mostly, I make sure not to get on his bad side."

She laughed.

From the corner of her eye, she can see the wheels inside her father's head turning at their exchange. Before she can avoid what she suspects he was about to do, Leo had already interjected with a proposal. "You know, James, Mary Margaret here has the day off today."

"You do?"

She was caught off-guard. "I do?"

"She can probably give you a better tour of the rest of Storybrooke than an old man like me. You do have time to stay for a little bit longer now, don't you?" her father asked with a chuckle, ignoring her question.

James's face lit up. "I actually have the whole morning."

"Excellent!" Leo exclaimed. "The car will be at your disposal."

"What do you say, Mary Margaret?" James asked. "I mean, if you don't have any other plans, that is."

"I don't, but…" She had been planning to talk to her father about her rejection of the mayoral position.

"The chauffeur can take you anywhere you'd like to go," Leo added.

She suddenly felt helpless. "Well, I…"

"I've never been here before. Anything you show me, I'd be impressed," James assured her. "I hear Granny's diner is a town favorite. Maybe we can go there and have breakfast if you haven't had yours yet."

Mary Margaret bit her lower lip at the offer, feeling her stomach rumble at the thought of food. She knew she had to be careful not to upset James, knowing that there will be big money coming in if he decides to do business in town, but she also felt uncomfortable at the thought of sharing a meal with him. It felt too much like a date.

James was looking at her expectantly. One glance at her father showed her that he was testing her if she would decline the offer. She had no choice. She held back a sigh as she took the younger man's offered arm. "Granny's does sound pretty good."

* * *

In less than ten minutes, Mary Margaret found herself being helped out of the car in front of the diner she had not seen in ages. Granny's diner looked different from the way she saw it as a little girl. It was smaller and more weathered after all the years that had gone by.

"Are you buying me breakfast?" she joked as he closed the car door. "You were the one who invited me here."

James was surprisingly a nice person to talk to, she had found out. Despite his net worth, he was a down-to-earth man who had a great sense of humor. "You can pay for mine if you want to," he teased, opening the door for her. "I am the guest."

She only laughed. Warmth immediately welcomed them the moment they stepped inside the old diner, and James asked if he could take her coat. When she turned around to let him, she locked eyes with the first person she saw, and those eyes were the blues she would know from anywhere.

David had stopped chewing at the sight of her, and guilt punched her in the stomach at the weight of James's hands on her shoulders. He immediately ripped his eyes away from hers and ate his food with more gusto than before. She had to resist the urge to go over and explain herself.

"Table for two?" a waitress piped up in front of them, glancing appreciatively at James.

"Yes, thank you," he answered her with a polite smile.

Mary Margaret fought a cringe when the waitress led them to the booth next to David's. It was then she realized that he wasn't alone. He was with his sister, Emma, who was busy reading the paper to notice the awkward air that had enveloped them. James waited for her to take a seat, making her take the one directly behind David without much thought, before sliding into the booth himself. She could almost feel David's warmth behind her.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress asked as she provided them with menus.

"Coffee, please," James replied easily.

Mary Margaret paused. "Hot cocoa with cinnamon for me."

David choked behind her, and she fought a smile.

"Cinnamon?" James asked when the waitress left to get their drinks. "Odd combination."

"Surprisingly, they work," she told him.

"Not a coffee fan?"

"Coffee makes me jumpy."

She was jumpy enough as it was.

He grinned, nodding. "All right. Duly noted."

The waitress came back to serve their drinks and take their orders. After she had left, James's phone began to ring, and he apologetically told her that he had to take it. Alone, Mary Margaret began to trace her finger on the edge of her cup's saucer. Guilt was gnawing inside of her at the memory of David's face when she entered. How could she be so stupid? Of course, he would be here. He talked about Granny's all the time.

"Sorry about that," James said, taking his seat again. "My dad's asking for updates."

"Oh," she nodded.

"I'm also sorry for taking time away from your day off," he added sheepishly.

"It's fine," she assured him. "To be honest, I didn't know I was even having the day off."

He chuckled. "Your father isn't as subtle as he thinks he is."

She felt her cheeks flame up in embarrassment. "You caught that, huh?"

"Of course, I did," he grinned, adding some sugar into his coffee. "I think his invitation here has a double agenda. When we were touring around earlier, he went as far as asking if I were seeing anyone at the moment."

"Oh, no," she sighed, mortified. "What did you tell him?"

He looked amused at her reaction. "That I wasn't, but I wasn't exactly available in _his_ market."

Mary Margaret laughed, still embarrassed. "I bet he wasn't too happy about that."

"Severely disappointed," he said with a playful smile before taking a sip of his coffee.

Then there was an awkward silence between them that Mary Margaret was thankful for. David was within hearing distance of their conversation, and she herself wouldn't be too happy if she were in his position. She began to stir her cup of cocoa before taking a sip. The diner has a long way to go before it can catch up with the Nolans' perfect cocoa.

James finally spoke up. "You want to know something about me."

She smiled. "Sure."

"I hate ducks."

"What?" she laughed at how random it was. "Why?"

"Childhood trauma," he answered with a grin. She gave him a look. "No, it's true. I was playing at a park when I was very young, and a duck came out of nowhere and chased me all the way home. I've hated ducks ever since."

"All the way home," she deadpanned.

"All the way home," he confirmed, nodding.

"No way a duck can run that far," she shook her head.

He held out a hand. "Want to bet?"

She eyed his hand nervously before smiling at him. "Fine. I trust your childhood delusions."

He looked disappointed as he withdrew his hand and cleared his throat. "How about you? Any childhood delusions?"

She began to think before answering, "I used to think I was Ariel when I was a little girl."

His smile reappeared. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'd brush my hair with a fork and pretend I had a tail in the bathtub. Johanna used to go crazy whenever she saw the bathroom floor all wet."

"Johanna?"

"My nanny."

"Oh," he nodded in understanding. "I see."

She felt shy at the sudden silence afterwards.

James spoke up. "You want to know something else?"

"What's that?"

He smiled, a handsome smile that was different from the others she had seen earlier. "I'm glad you're the one touring me around today."

Mary Margaret could only blink in response and thanked the heavens their food arrived just in time. There was movement happening behind her, and she was startled when someone brushed past their table way too close.

Goosebumps broke out on the skin of her arm when she realized that David was walking towards the jukebox and was about to make a turn towards the restrooms. She continued to watch him, suddenly unaware of present company. He turned slightly to look at her, tilted his head subtlety, before disappearing behind the corner.

She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay?" James asked in concern, bringing her back to the table.

"Oh, um, yes, I…" she stuttered, feeling her cheeks burn. "Would you excuse me for just a moment? I need to use the restroom."

He nodded. "Oh, sure. Go ahead."

Her legs felt like jelly when she stood up from the booth. She fixed her blouse as she walked towards the jukebox, feeling as if everyone in the diner knew her little secret. When she rounded the corner, she gasped at the sudden pull he had made and found herself trapped between him and the wall.

"Don't do that," she gasped out, feeling her heart drumming against her chest.

David's hands were gripping her upper arms tightly, and his eyes were a stormy gray that she had not seen before. He looked troubled and worried, and she felt herself sagging against the wall.

"I can explain," she sighed, shaking her head. "My father…"

Mary Margaret barely had time to compose herself as David suddenly attached his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. It took a moment for her to collect herself and kiss him back, pressing herself closer to him and gripping locks of his hair tightly.

Then she remembered where they were. "David," she whispered. "Someone might…"

"Shh," he told her before kissing her again.

Her heart began to race at the thought of someone catching them in the moment, but a part of her could care less. Their kiss became deep, so wonderfully deep that everything around them started to go all fuzzy. His warm hand was suddenly on the bare skin of her back, making her pull away to let out a staggering breath. She kept her arms around his neck, knowing that her knees were no longer strong enough to hold her upright.

"You're mine," he reminded her before pecking her lips. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded, a bit dazed. "Yeah, I do."

He gave her a charming smile, but she could see the sadness in his eyes that made her sigh. "Oh, David."

"I hate the thought of you with someone else."

"I don't even know him," she said. "We're just having breakfast."

He nodded, still not looking satisfied.

"I'm in love with you, David," she assured him, caressing his cheek. "No one else."

David squeezed her waist in comfort. "I know."

Before their lips could meet again, footsteps were suddenly coming towards their direction. In their moment of panic, they could only push each other away before the person rounded the corner and stopped at the sight of them. Mary Margaret arranged her blouse quickly as David cleared his throat. She had to blink to recognize the small, stout woman who was looking at them over her spectacles. Granny had more curls on her head than she remembered.

"Granny," David greeted with a nod.

"We were just," Mary Margaret stammered, feeling her cheeks burn.

The older woman held up a hand. "I didn't see anything. Just thought you'd like to know that your date has been fidgeting for the last five minutes and has started to wonder what's taking so long. He was smart enough to ask me to check on you."

Mary Margaret casted a glance over at David, who had shoved his hands into his pockets. "All – all right, tell him to give me five more minutes."

Granny nodded before adding, "You better fix your lipstick before going back out there."

She immediately had a hand up to her lips as the older woman walked away. There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere as the two of them were left alone, with David looking like he suddenly didn't know what to do with his feet. She felt ashamed to have been the one to put them in the awkward situation.

"I'm sorry, David," she whispered. "My father…"

"You should go," he told her, avoiding her eyes. "He's waiting for you."

Mary Margaret grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. "It's not what you think. Please just let me explain."

"You don't have to explain anything, Mary Margaret," he said coldly. "I heard everything."

"Then you should know that I never wanted this to happen. My father was testing me. You heard what he said about this being a set-up."

He nodded towards James's general direction. "You seem to be having a grand old time with him."

She felt hurt at the accusing tone of his voice. "I have to, David. He's a big investor, and he's interested in Storybrooke –."

"You mean, he's interested in you."

"That's not fair," she told him sternly. "I'm trying my best to please everyone –."

"Well, you know what, none of this is fair," he interrupted her, pulling his hand from her grasp. "But we can't do anything about it, can we? Because we're not even supposed to be together. You shouldn't be out there pretending that you're interested in him while you kiss some other guy at the back of the diner. That's… that's –."

"I told you, David, I'm not interested in him. I'm in love with you. What more do you want me to say?"

"I want you to be with me!" he exploded, surprising her by his sudden admission. "Without having to pretend that you're single in front of interested men like him!"

Mary Margaret felt her heart ache at the sight of him running his hand through his hair anxiously. "I hate this," he added. "I hate loving someone I can't be with."

Her lower lip began to tremble as she took a step forward to embrace him. "Me, too, but I don't know how to fix it. I don't know how –."

"Mary Margaret?"

James's voice made her heart drop down to her stomach. Suddenly, David's warmth was stripped away from her, and the closing of a door made her realize that he had hidden inside the restroom. She was left standing there, crying, alone, and wondering how she'll be able to keep herself together for the rest of the day in front of James. He finally rounded the corner and looked concerned when he saw her quickly wiping away her tears.

"Hey, are you okay? You're crying."

She sniffed, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine. I'm just… you know, um, emotional about… stuff."

He looked confused. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she gave him a fake smile. "Come on. Our food must be getting cold."


	9. Happy Birthday

9 | Happy Birthday

 _The night before the arrival of James Price_

The crickets were singing their evening lullaby that late hour when Emma opened the back door leading to the estate's patio. The time was around twenty minute before the stroke of midnight, and the cold night air made her pull her robe closer to her body for warmth. Her slippers muted her footsteps against the stone floor as she made her way towards the wooden swing situated near her mother's favorite flowers. Occupying said swing was her brother, who had his head propped up by his arm and his mouth slightly agape as he snored. There was a cooler sitting beside him, waiting to be opened.

Ever since Emma can remember, her birthday was something rarely celebrated in the Nolan household. It was only her eighteenth that her parents allowed her to throw a lavish party to commemorate her coming of age. Compare that to the grand celebrations her brother gets every single year, hers was treated almost like any other normal day. Only David would go out of his way to celebrate her special day with her, out of pity or out of love she might never know. When they were younger, they would sneak down to the kitchens for sweets that kept them up all night. When they got older, they resorted to beer and drinking until the cows come home. Then they would sober up by going down to Granny's for a long, greasy breakfast.

With a night shift to finish, Emma couldn't join him in their annual run down to the store to pick up the drinks routine. David volunteered to surprise her with something good, given that she usually had the liberty to choose which brand to try each year. It was their little tradition that had them both swearing to one another never to forget, and she didn't realize how much the whole thing meant to her until she saw her brother nearly toppling over a wooden swing out in the cold instead of sleeping in his warm bed inside.

Quietly, Emma sat on top of the cooler and watched him shift uncomfortably in his restless slumber. There were several cruel ways of waking him up running through her mind before she settled with getting a piece of ice from the cooler and dropping it into his shirt. When she did, the swing swayed violently at his sudden movement and a sharp cry came from his lips, making her giggle loudly.

"Jesus Christ!" David exclaimed, sitting up on the swing to take the ice out. As it melted on the palm of his hand, he looked up at her in righteous anger. "What the hell?"

"Oh, thank goodness," she breathed out in mock relief, a hand on her chest. "I thought you were dead. I was so worried."

"If I had it my way, one of us would be dead right now," he muttered darkly, narrowing his eyes at her before throwing the ice onto the grass behind him.

"Such awful words on such a beautiful night," she drawled before plopping herself down beside him. "What made you tired at this early hour, old man?"

"Dinner with Robert means an unhealthy amount of wine and whiskey," her brother answered, reaching down to get two bottles from the cooler. "And your boyfriend has the tolerance of a baby goat."

Emma laughed. "How'd you manage to bring him home?"

"Nearly died on the way to his place," he deadpanned, opening the two bottles with an experienced hand.

Grinning, she took the one he offered and raised it for a toast. "Here's to being alive then."

"I'll drink to that," he said wryly. "How was the night shift?"

"Long," she scoffed. "Thankfully, there weren't any Arthur Blanchards running around causing chaos in the middle of the night. I got off easy. Must be a birthday thing."

David sighed. "I seriously have to go out more. The bastard's stealing my reputation."

Emma harrumphed, much to his amusement. "Whatever's distracting you these days, I suggest you stick to it. If I catch you doing something remotely questionable, I'm not going to hesitate in throwing your ass in jail."

"And I suppose you wouldn't be as cruel if I bring your lump of a boyfriend along with me."

"Who said I wouldn't?" she challenged him. "You two can share body heat in the cold cell at the station."

Her brother chuckled. "Nah, I wouldn't want to tempt the man. You and I both know he loves me more than he does you."

"Keep telling yourself that," the blonde teased before taking another swig of her beer. "This is good."

"I have been told I have good taste."

"Hmm," she hummed before she made herself comfortable by resting her feet on top of the cooler.

There was a comfortable silence between the two for a couple of minutes, both appreciating the beer and the view of their massive abode from where they were sitting. The structure of the estate against the cloudless night sky was a sight to behold, boasting of strength and grandeur. Despite the beauty, dark thoughts began to enter Emma's mind, making her lips turn down into a frown.

Strange how something so beautiful on the outside can be so destructive in the inside, she thought. The conversation she had overheard that afternoon began to resurface, making her frown deeper than before.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are worth more than that."

"Very original."

"I try."

"Seriously. You look upset."

"It's just my face."

David narrowed his eyes. "You're not as obnoxiously cheery as you usually are on your birthday."

She scoffed. "Obnoxiously cheery?"

Her brother only smirked in response.

Rolling her eyes, she added. "I guess I'm growing up."

"Oh, come on. You're what? Twenty?"

"I'm twenty-three," she corrected wryly.

"Ah. No wonder you're getting snappy."

"It comes with age."

He chuckled. "No, but seriously. What's going on with you? You've never been this quiet around me."

Sighing, Emma went back to glaring at the house she'd lived all her life, wondering how the handsome walls contained the storm brewing inside. Her parents fought all the time. What was it about that argument that made her so uneasy? What was it that made her anxious that something very wrong had happened before and has begun to rear its ugly head after all these years? Was it just her overactive imagination? Or is there really a dark secret trying to claw its way out of its grave?

"Ever wonder why Mom and Dad never considered divorce?"

David coughed in response, making her snap out of her reverie in time to see that he was in the middle of drinking his beer when she asked the question. "What?"

"We're not little kids anymore," she replied, mimicking her father's words earlier. "It is painfully obvious that they've been tolerating each other all these years. Why don't they just end it? If I were Mom, I would've packed my bags and left ages ago."

"Wait a minute," her brother cut in, sitting up. "Where's this coming from?"

"I overheard them fighting this afternoon," she replied. When she saw him about to roll his eyes, she immediately added. "I know Mom and Dad throwing empty threats to one another isn't news anymore, but this time, it's different."

"Different how?"

"They were arguing about something happening years ago," Emma told him, watching his reaction. "Mom asked Dad why he hasn't filed for divorce yet since 'her out of the picture' was what he had wanted since the beginning, and she called him out as a liar and a coward."

David looked surprised. "Mom said that?"

"Yeah," she nodded, feeling a swell of pride in her chest to have delivered such news to her brother. "I think Dad's hiding something. Something big. Mom said that if we find out what it is, we're going to be taking her side."

"Big assumption on her part," he commented snidely before bringing his beer up to his lips. "Considering how they're always doing things for all the wrong reasons."

Emma didn't have an answer for that, instead she began to spill what had been bothering her for the past couple of days. "I just feel like I'm missing out on so many things lately. Mom and Dad. The Blanchards letting what happened with Frederick and Kathryn slide. What is up with that?"

Her brother was oddly quiet at that.

She continued obliviously, "There's something fishy going on, David. I can sense it."

"And Nancy Drew, the amateur sleuth, comes to the rescue," he teased.

She rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. "Quit it. You know how much I hate not knowing things."

"Of course. It is one of the many things you do that irritate me, sticking your nose into other people's business."

"What do you think happened?" she asked, ignoring his statement. "Between Mom and Dad? Let's say ten, twenty years ago?"

He fought a smile. "You coming into this world?"

She hit him on the shoulder. "Not that, asshole."

"Jesus," he muttered, rubbing the affected area. "I don't know. Maybe today's the day their parents surprised them with their engagement. Something along the lines of, 'Surprise! You're getting married to someone you've never met before. Cheers!'"

Emma snorted. "No wonder they hate my birthday so much."

"Hey, hate is such a heavy word."

She immediately changed the subject. "And don't get me started on the whole Blanchard situation. It doesn't make any sense."

He scoffed. "Are you seriously trying to decipher how that family's minds work?"

She sighed. "All I'm saying is you're not going to do something without proper reason."

He looked deep in thought before nodding. "I suppose you're right."

The clock tower began to chime in the distance, and both their heads turned to look towards its general direction. From where they were sitting, they could see the old clock showing two hands directly on the number twelve. David turned to her with a grin and a raised bottle.

"Happy birthday, little sister."

She grinned. "Let's get wasted."

"You're going to regret that in the morning."

* * *

Later that morning

"Pretty sure these things are moving."

David rolled his eyes as he watched Emma trying to read the comic section of the morning paper in their booth at Granny's. The waitress, who – he quietly noted – wasn't Ruby, gave them a warm smile when she delivered their food to their table. He had just taken the first bite out of his meal when the bell above the door rang, signaling a new customer entering the establishment.

When his eyes met Mary Margaret's, Emma took the words right out of his mouth.

"Fuck," she swore, closing her eyes and clutching her head. "This is going to be such a long day."

* * *

Very late that evening

Nights at the King's Castle have been the stuff of legends in the small town of Storybrooke. There was always at least one incident happening every night despite the numerous bounces patrolling the premises. The club was relatively new compared to the older buildings surrounding it, but it has accommodated more people than any other place in town. People talk about their experience in the club as if they have been taken into another realm, another reality where time stops but the drinks don't. It was the place to go to for a good time, and there was no surprise when the residents found out that the owner of the renowned establishment was no other than David Nolan himself.

Strobe lights were in rhythm with the music as the bodies on the dance floor moved with the beat. Laughter and shouts were heard from the tables surrounding the spacious floor, coming from groups of friends who either had too much to drink or had won in a lucky hand of poker. Bartenders were busy accommodating all the requests being thrown at them, and bouncers were station at every corner, ensuring the safety of everyone inside.

The VIP area housed people who were close to the Nolan family, and one of the secluded booths contained no other than the princess of the clan and her beau. Laughter spilled from Emma's red lips after Killian had successfully delivered the punchline of his joke. The birthday girl looked gorgeous in a backless red blouse and black jeans that covered her long legs. The curtain of beads that separated their little bubble from the rest of the world was suddenly pushed aside, and a shout of birthday greetings made them look up.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" Frederick cheered, looking handsome in a gray fitted sweater and jeans, carrying a box of cake. Kathryn followed behind with the same greeting, holding a bottle of champagne. Only a short moment after, a waiter came with the drinks and nachos Emma had ordered prior to the couple's arrival. "I was told you were completely smashed this morning. Care for another hangover, dear cousin?"

"No!" Emma laughed, shaking her head. "I'm never drinking that much again!"

"Says the girl who's in a bar right now," Kathryn quipped playfully.

She shrugged. "It's the only place in town where I don't have to spend a single dime."

"See here, ladies and gentlemen," Killian started with a grin, placing his arm around his girlfriend. "A smart, practical woman. A woman I'm convinced I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Kathryn's eyes widened. "Oh, my God! Was that a proposal?"

Killian laughed. "You're not even finished with your own wedding, Kingsley!"

The playful banter continued with the four people not knowing about the sheriff sitting outside in his cruiser a few meters away from the lively bar, a cigarette between his lips, who was contemplating whether to answer Ruby's seventh – soon to be missed – call. Graham knew she had a point when she said that he owed her, but he couldn't help his unease since his patrol around town earlier. His phone finally went silent, but it only took a few seconds before it began to ring again.

David's motorcycle parked outside the Rabbit Hole. There was something wrong about that picture.

"You're late," Ruby slurred on the other end of the line.

"And you're drunk," Graham pointed out, finally deciding to step out of the cruiser. "Where are you?"

"King's. I'm at the bar."

By the time Graham showed up, Ruby had already downed a few extra shots as pregame and had placed it on Emma's tab. She latched her arm around his and led him towards the booth where the celebration was happening. "All right, who decided to start this party without me?"

"Ruby!" Emma exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"The Rabbit Hole has lost its appeal for the night," she replied vaguely with a forced smile, not noticing the look of surprise on her date's expression at her words. "And you know I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world. I hope you don't mind, though. I brought someone along with me."

Emma's eyes narrowed at his sheepish smile. "I can't believe it only takes Ruby to get you to do stuff."

"Oh, he owes me, that's why he's here," the waitress explained with abandon. "The last time we saw each other, he bailed out on me on our date. Can you believe this guy? Good thing he's cute or else I wouldn't have forgiven him."

Graham immediately reached for an unopened bottle of beer after her words, uneasy with the sudden admission in front of people he wasn't particularly close to. It took one look for him to know that the wheels in Emma's head had begun to turn at Ruby's words, and she finally figured out that the date he had the night she caught Arthur Blanchard at the town line was with Ruby. Figures. The one date with the woman who was not his type was the one Emma finds out about.

Emma looked troubled, and Killian wasn't looking at him. _Should've stayed in the cruiser_ , he thought.

The awkward silence was immediately broken by the entrance of a popular song. The party was back in full swing. A half an hour in, and everyone already had a buzz going while Ruby looked completely smashed. She suddenly suggested that they take the party to the dance floor, much to the excitement of the entire group. Graham stayed behind and wouldn't budge despite the prods from the birthday girl herself, his unease still lingering in his stomach.

Fifteen minutes into their dancing, he couldn't help but wonder where David might be. It was his sister's birthday. He should be here celebrating with them. He checked his wristwatch for the time before a wild idea popped into his head. Was he with that Blanchard girl? The Rabbit Hole wasn't far from the Blanchard estate. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He wasn't one to meddle into other people's affairs, but something was off. David should be here.

Ruby was suddenly in front of him, cheeks flushed and lips stretched into a smile. "I need a drink."

Before she could grab the fresh bottle of beer, he slid it away from her reach. "Where did you say you came from?"

Her wild eyes flashed to his. "Give me the beer, Graham."

"Answer the question, and I'll give it to you."

Ruby leaned against the cushion of the booth, shortening the gap between them. She studied him for a moment before asking, "Why do you need to know?"

Looking up at her dark eyes, he dropped his tone to match hers. "I want to know who you've been with."

A dangerous smile lighted up her features, showing how much she was enjoying their game. "Are you asking because you're interested in me or because you're the sheriff?"

"Clever girl."

"You're not answering my question," she tutted, leaning closer.

"You're not answering mine," he quipped.

Ruby tilted her head, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

Graham understood. "Name your price."

"A kiss."

A beat. "Deal."

Her eyebrow twitched in surprise before a flirtatious smile appeared. "And here I thought you came here for Emma."

He ignored her statement. "Was there someone new in the Rabbit Hole tonight?"

"Someone may have dropped by," she replied, placing a hand on his chest. She smelled of smoke, booze, and faint perfume.

"Who?" he murmured.

There was a triumphant look in her eyes before they went down to his lips. "David Nolan."

 _Bingo._

Graham closed the gap between them and gave Ruby a meaningful kiss. "Thank you," he told her once he pulled away, oblivious to the dazed look in her eyes. "If you'll excuse me."

He stood and made his way towards Killian and Frederick who were drinking at the bar and laughing.

"Where's David?" the sheriff asked, urgency in his voice.

They both looked surprised at his question then seemed to have sobered quickly when they noticed their friend's absence.

"He should've been here an hour ago," Frederick mused, searching for his phone in his pockets.

Killian was checking his. "He didn't text or call."

Frederick swore under his breath as he began to call his cousin. "Pick up, David. Come on."

He wasn't going to, Graham knew that. Because David was ambushed on his way to King's from the Rabbit Hole.

Pressing a button in his beeper signaled backup at both families' houses. If both of his best friends have no idea where David might be, the only other logical explanation (other than the explanation at the back of his mind that he deliberately went towards the danger for _her_ ) was that he was being held up by the Blanchards.

There was no way that Arthur was going to let the Nolan family win in any circumstance, even if it were against the mayor's wishes. Emma had angered him, that was what prompted Graham to keep an eye on her after the whole ordeal at the town line, but his calculations were wrong. Arthur was going to take revenge on Emma, but not her directly. At least, not right away.

There was a scream heard from the dance floor, alerting the three men at the bar. After pushing through the confused crowd, they found Emma on the floor with her hands on her ears as she hyperventilated, Kathryn looking lost like she usually was, and Ruby pale as she held Emma's phone in her hand.

"Emma. Emma, look at me," Killian was saying, kneeling in front of his girlfriend.

"Ruby, what is it?" Graham asked, almost afraid of what she might say.

The brunette showed him the screen, and his worries were confirmed.

It was a picture of David on the ground with men surrounding him. And someone had a gun.


	10. Highway to Hell

10 | Highway to Hell

The silence was deafening.

That was what Mary Margaret found off about the scene she was witnessing. It was a banquet, and the whole town of Storybrooke was in attendance. And for some reason, they were all wearing black. The venue was a place she knew, but the name was at the tip of her tongue. Everyone was chatting and laughing with one another. Her father was having a cigar and brandy at the head of a long table with some important looking men, her cousin was having a grand time with the ladies, and surprisingly, Emma was there as well, standing in the corner with a drink in her hand.

Sound was supposed to be a given in a scenario like this, but she can barely hear them. She checked her ears and realized she must have lost her hearing. She couldn't hear her own voice. Shouting at the top of her lungs didn't do anything but tire her. Nobody around noticed her struggle but one. Her heart stopped at the sight of her late mother. Eva was smiling serenely at her, as if she knew her predicament.

Mary Margaret opened her mouth to call her but remembered it was no use. Her mother slowly shook her head and placed a finger on her lips. The sight of Eva usually calmed her down, but there was something eerie – almost sinister – about her actions. And she was the only one wearing white in the midst of all the black. Then the event finally clicked in Mary Margaret's head. It was a memorial. A portrait of her mother was on an easel with flowers around it, and the woman in the photograph – down to the pearl-drop earrings and clothes – was staring at her.

The urge to run surged through her system, but her limbs were not cooperating. Her body was completely paralyzed with fear. She turned to look back at her mother, and Eva was suddenly right in front of her, screaming without a sound.

Rain was thrashing against the windows of her bedroom the moment she came back to the real world. Her eyes were wide open, her breathing labored as she scanned the room in fear – using the lightning as her temporary lighting. It took a while before her heart rate slowed enough for her mind to clear. She had lost count on how many nightmares she has had about her mother since she came back in town, and a part of her wonders if it was a sign that her mother's restless spirit still lingered within their house.

The back of her nightgown clung onto her sweaty skin as she pushed the covers back and stood. She ignored the time that read 3:11 as she made her way towards the table by the windows where Johanna had left a pitcher of water and a glass for her. She felt like a robot, having experienced insomnia for several nights already. The reflection on the window glass showed a pale girl with dark circles under her eyes, making her sigh.

She was tired.

As she poured herself a glass of water, she noticed red and blue lights bouncing off the window pane, making her look outside in bewilderment. Pushing her curtains further, she noticed two – three patrol cars waiting outside of their gates, and the guards were sprinting across the lawn to address the situation. There was a crash, making her nervous. Was it an ambush? She went to grab her robe before walking out of her room, but she didn't reach far when she encountered a large body standing in her way. She was about to tell the guard to get out of her way when a flash of lightning revealed the face of someone she did not expect to be standing outside her door.

"August."

Her older cousin looked ruggedly handsome in his dark sweater and jeans. His stubble grew since the last time they saw each other. He was wearing his signature smirk, a feature she was certain only appears whenever he has a trick up his sleeve.

"Hey, there," he greeted her, his arms crossing over his chest. "A little bird told me you were awake."

"Who?"

"You. I heard you screaming."

There was concern in his eyes that she chose to ignore. "Nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"Sounded serious."

Her eyes snapped to his in a glare. "What are you? Some kind of ghost lurking around the halls?"

A smug look crossed his face. "I'd like to consider myself a guardian angel of some sort."

She took a step closer before wiping cookie crumbs from the edge of his mouth. "Thief."

"Ah – well, I," he stammered, turning red and amusing her. "Shut up."

Before she can properly laugh, the front doors opened with a bang that resonated through the whole mansion, and the desperate screech of a woman was enough to make the hairs of her arms rise in fear. "Give me back my brother, you assholes!"

Her eyes flashed up to August's. Her mind went back to the reason why she was out of her room. "Who was that?"

"No one," August answered her immediately, a little too fast for her liking. Mary Margaret pushed past him and raced down the staircase, stopping halfway at the sight in the middle of the foyer, Emma Nolan was being held back by Killian Jones and Frederick Nolan, looking hysterical with her wet hair dripping rainwater and her makeup running down her cheeks. The sheriff was also there, standing by the door, looking like an intruder in a private family affair. Arthur and two of her father's men – or as she liked to call them the _goons_ who kept following her around – were standing a good distance from the visitors, looking murderous even at a distance.

"If you want revenge, take it out on me! Leave David out of this!" Emma screeched.

 _David?_

Her curiosity was piqued at the mention of her boyfriend, and it took a moment for her to understand the gravity of the situation unfolding in front of her. The panic in Emma's voice, the fury in both Killian's and Frederick's faces, and the fear masked by arrogance in Arthur's. Police cars outside their home signified that they were being accused of something grave – and the crime was enough to make Mary Margaret's knees weak, her hands seeking the support of the banister.

David was missing, and the Blanchards were to blame.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nolan," Arthur replied coolly. "He's not here."

Emma laughed almost maniacally. "Bullshit. _Bullshit!_ Don't lie to my face, Blanchard!"

"Mary Margaret," August called her in the middle of Emma's tirade, grabbing her arm to support her. "Come on. We can't be here."

"What does she mean?" she asked him like a child, letting him pull her up the stairs. Her legs felt like jelly. "What – what does she mean by – what did they do? What did they do to him, August?"

Before her cousin can answer her, there was another bang as a door connected forcefully against a wall, making every head in the room turn towards its direction. It was Leo Blanchard, pulling someone by the collar before throwing him onto the linoleum floor. The body hit the ground with a sick thud, and Mary Margaret's legs finally gave out at the sight of a bloodied, unconscious David. The feeling of nausea washed over her system, making her cover her mouth.

Emma's scream was enough to slice through her soul, and tears flooded her eyes at the sight of the beautiful girl breaking down over her brother's lifeless form. Frederick had fallen on his knees, and Killian was attempting to console his girlfriend despite his own emotions. Mary Margaret wanted to scream, cry, anything to release the raging emotions inside her chest, but all her body can emit were the silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, God." Frederick's broken tone sent a shiver down her spine.

"David," Emma was desperately gulping for air. "David, please. You have to wake up. David!"

"Caught him trespassing, sheriff," Leo reported like he was talking about the weather.

Mary Margaret felt a gasp caught in her throat. Trespassing. This happened because he went to see her.

"Trespassing?" Frederick repeated quietly in bewilderment. "Why would he…?"

Killian was shaking in anger. "And that was enough reason to kill him?!"

Arthur was about to retaliate when Leo replied, "But we didn't kill him."

As if to confirm his statement, David let out a small groan. The mayor looked pleased as he turned to the sheriff. "This is a draw. We let go of what happened at the town line a few weeks ago if the Nolans let this pass."

"What?" Emma's voice croaked through her tears. She looked calmer than she did before but still furious. "Why did you have to do this? What happened at the town line was an act of self-defense. This is attempted murder!"

No one, not even the mayor, seemed to be able to provide her an answer. Mary Margaret noticed Arthur's defeated posture behind Leo's intimidating one and was able to piece together what might have occurred that night, and it was enough to make her blood boil. David was caught, and Arthur sure had fun during the punishment.

"And what happened at the town line… that was me!" Emma cried. "If you're angry, if you want revenge, take it out on me!"

"Emma, love," Killian tried. "That's enough."

Leo exhaled, as if trying to repress his anger. "Miss Nolan, you asked for your brother, and we have given him to you. Now I'd appreciate it if you all leave my house."

"Look what you've done to my brother! How can you be the mayor and be so heartless to your own people?" Emma continued as if she heard nothing. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "This is attempted murder! And I have the picture to prove it!"

Leo stepped forward to intimidate the young woman, but it only resulted in Killian taking a protective stance over her. Emma looked unfazed. "Let's get something clear, Miss Nolan. You are still just the town deputy, and I am still the mayor of Storybrooke. I suggest you watch your tongue when you're talking to me."

The blonde bravely scoffed. "Do you think I give a damn about my _job_ right now? Look what you have done! Do you think just because you're the mayor that you can cover up this – this monstrosity you've done against our family? Who do you think you are?"

Leo's laughter boomed through the foyer, surprising everyone in the room. "You know what, _Emma_. I suggest you do your homework before you go around town blaming others for covering up monstrosities when you haven't had the chance to study your own family history."

Everyone paused at the implication of the mayor's statement, even Arthur looked a bit stunned. Mary Margaret saw that even her father seemed surprised at his own outburst. The atmosphere was interrupted by a louder groan from the man lying on the floor, and she couldn't help the relief at the sight of David coming around. August was quick to cover her mouth at the unexpected sigh that she released. Nobody had noticed their presence yet, and they both liked to keep it that way.

But August wasn't quick enough for the mayor. Leo glanced up and locked eyes with his daughter. And for the first time since she'd arrived back in town, Mary Margaret saw her father's eyes filled with anguish. His demeanor expressed worry at the sight of her then, surprisingly, was replaced with fear. She wasn't supposed to hear or see what had transpired that evening.

He broke his gaze from hers. "I want everyone out in five minutes."

The mayor beckoned for Arthur to follow him into the study while the outsiders attempted to carry David out of the house. Once Killian and Frederick had evenly distributed his weight over their shoulders, Emma turned to look back at the mayor, looking surprised when she caught him staring at them. Her next words made the line that Mary Margaret would never forget in her lifetime.

"Despite what has happened in the past, the present can only speak for itself. You're monsters. All of you."

* * *

The fire crackled and spat sparks when August shifted the wood with the fire iron. He and Mary Margaret were occupying the sitting room after the whole shenanigans in the foyer went down, each with a plate of biscuits and a mug of hot cocoa care of Johanna. His cousin never lifted her gaze from the fireplace, her shoulders covered with a warm blanket. There were a million questions plaguing his mind at that moment, but he knew better than to ask her in her state.

He let out a sigh as he settled down beside her. "There. That's better."

That seemed to have woken her from her thoughts. She gave him a tight smile before sipping her cocoa. They were both quiet as they enjoyed their snacks, probably him more than her. Once he was just about done with his, he broke the silence. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she murmured, looking down at her mug. "You?"

"This cocoa is something else. I never knew cinnamon can be a hit," he said, drinking the last of his cocoa. "You know, if we're just going to sit around all night and not talk, you could've just let me go home. I'm feeling quite tired myself."

"How can you be so calm?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. "After what just happened."

He shrugged. "I guess I'm used to it."

There was pity in her eyes. "That's horrible."

"Hm," he dismissed. "One of the many reasons why I don't live here anymore."

Her eyebrows quirked in interest. "Where do you live now?"

"In a trailer in the woods."

She let out a short laugh, surprising them both. "What?"

He grinned. "What?"

"Sounds made up."

"I could show you sometime," he offered. "Get you out of this mess every once in a while."

"Or I could live with you."

It was his turn to laugh. "It's cramped enough for one person. I don't think two are going to fit."

There was a small smile on her face when she said, "Yeah, well, any where's better than here." They were both quiet at that before she broke it with, "So, what are you doing these days?"

"I've been cooking a lot lately," he answered proudly, glad at the change of their topic. "I have to reduce going to Granny's for every single meal because my budget just really isn't cut out for that kind of spending. Her food is insanely good, though."

She laughed. "True."

"And I've been writing a lot. Short stories, an attempt at a novel, and whatnot," he added before taking a sip of cocoa.

"Really?" there was an excitement in her voice that made him look up. "I'd love to read your work."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Huh," he smiled lightly. "Plot twist again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

August studied her for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I've never really gotten the support I wanted from family. It took a lot for me to walk away from all this, to just focus on myself and my writing. It took a while to get on my own two feet. I got odd jobs here and there to support myself. Some folks even denied having me work for them because they didn't want to be blamed for driving the mayor's nephew further away from him."

"That's rough."

"It still is," he affirmed. "But I do frequent that wood shop Marco has running, and he doesn't mind giving me the work. Plus, it's been fun getting to know the old man, really knows his stuff."

Mary Margaret smiled. "That's great, August. I wish I have your courage."

He pondered over her words before bringing his mug up to his lips. "Something tells me you do."

"What makes you say that?"

He licked his lips before answering, "I'm not going to pretend that I didn't see how you reacted to David Nolan a while ago."

She looked almost serene at his words. "Ah. That."

"Aside from the rumors I've been hearing from people who went to Robert Gold's party way back when – even my brother wasn't oblivious to your obvious attraction – tonight was just a confirmation of what I have been speculating. He was _trespassing_ enemy lines. I'm surprised the Nolans didn't catch that," August smirked at her blushing cheeks. "So, what's this all about? Some type of Romeo and Juliet situation?"

She nodded slowly. "You can say that."

There was a pause before he dismissed it due to her silence. "We can talk about something else."

"I didn't know when I met him," she started. "You're the only person I'm telling this to, August, because I know I can trust you. I've been dying to tell someone about all this since this whole fiasco started and I just want to let it all out. All my frustrations and feelings –."

"You can tell me," he smiled kindly, tapping her blanket-covered knee. "Technically, I'm not really part of the family anymore, so I'm not obliged to take sides."

"You're my family," Mary Margaret told him seriously. "You always will be."

He smiled. "Okay. Let's start from the very beginning."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi, everyone! I apologize for the long wait. Life has been keeping me busy. Let me know what you think, and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next one! (Contains - finally - a Mary Margaret/David storyline!)


	11. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:** Here's another one!

* * *

11 | New Year's Eve

When she was younger, Mary Margaret would wake up before the sun rose every Christmas morning to wait by the door for her annual gift from her father in Maine. Johanna's morning greeting would always include a phrase about her tiny feet waking her up then the wonderful smell of chocolate chip pancakes filled up their Boston apartment. Mary Margaret would wait impatiently by the door, pacing back and forth in her pajamas and biting her thumbnail, a habit she hasn't been able to shake despite constant reprimands from her nanny. When the doorbell finally rings, it would take her less than a second to open it with a happy Christmas greeting ready for the postman.

As she got older, Leo's Christmas presents became shinier and his greeting cards a bit colder. His gifts were the usual kind one would expect from a wealthy but distant parent: a glittering piece of jewelry, a gorgeous designer dress, elegant footwear, or the latest gadget. Something worth gushing over but generic enough to cover the fact that her father knew nothing about his daughter. Still, Mary Margaret loved anything that came from him. It was nice to know that she still had a parent who cared.

When she turned eighteen, the Christmas gift and card was accompanied by another envelope. The card would contain the usual holiday greeting and a few words from Leo, and the envelope, she had come to realize, contained something that erases the smile on her face each year. Every December since her legality, her father would send her to a New Year's Eve party, gatherings hosted by rich former colleagues. Mary Margaret originally thought that he was trying to avoid going himself, but he was actually sending her over in hopes of her falling in love with some snobbish rich kid whose family he approves of.

His plan has yet to be fruitful.

The parties were absolutely horrible. The venue was usually at a lavish penthouse or a spacious 30thfloor of some fancy building, filled with camera flashes, sparkling gowns, and too much champagne. Flashy enough to cover the reality that no one really knew each other that well. The part she hated the most was conversing with arrogant, self-centered pricks she barely knew in hopes of finding someone decent to pass the time. By the end of the night, she'd find herself drinking alone at the bar, watching the clock until it strikes midnight. Then she leaves without anyone noticing.

The preparations definitely made up for the event. To make sure she goes, Leo sends a team of professional beauty artists each year to help her prepare for the night. Her body would be tingling and supple from her bath, her nails perfectly manicured and polished, and her hair shined and styled to her desire. After she had slipped on her dress and heels, spritzing her wrist and neck with perfume, she will feel like a million bucks, thinking it would be a shame not to go.

And she would regret the decision by the end of the night.

 _Maybe this year will be different,_ she thought with a smile as she latched a diamond drop earring on her ear.

The night she and David went together (she had gone to so many that she had earned the right to a plus one), she was wearing a white, off-shoulder midi dress that ended just below her knees and Christian Louboutin heels. Her long hair was curled and gathered to the side, held in place by several bobby pins. Her diamond necklace, earrings, and bracelet came from the same set and sparkled in the light. She caught the attention of almost everyone in the lobby when she exited the elevator.

"You look breathtaking," Johanna had told her at the door, handing her a wrap and her clutch.

But when Mary Margaret found David outside her apartment building, she was the one who was breathless. Leaning against a sleek black Audi was her date looking handsome in a navy blue suit with the top two buttons of his Oxford shirt undone. His dark blonde hair was swept to the side, revealing how bright his blue eyes were. There was an unreadable expression on his face when she walked down the steps to meet him, her eyes never leaving his.

"If I were to be completely honest, I was afraid you were going to bring your bike."

Mary Margaret's stomach churned at the smile that bloomed on his face at her quip at the motorcycle he had proudly showed her before. David pushed himself away from his vehicle to open the passenger door for her before leaning in. His face was inches from hers when he murmured, "A beautiful woman deserves a beautiful car."

A blush graced her cheeks.

"And you look absolutely breathtaking."

She fought the urge to kiss him right there and then. A surge of confidence raced through her veins at the way he was looking at her. She leaned closer, teasing him with a seductive hum, "I've been told."

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived. Mary Margaret felt every woman's eye turn towards David the moment they stepped into the decorated hall and felt satisfied with her hand tucked in his arm. She placed her other hand on his arm to get his attention, making him lean closer to hear her. "Everyone's looking at you," she whispered in his ear.

His low chuckle awakened the butterflies in her stomach. "Believe me. They're all looking at you."

David deftly caught two flutes of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter, making her hand fall back to her side sadly. He handed her one with a charming grin. "I haven't thanked you yet for inviting me here," he told her after they have both taken a sip.

She smiled. "There's no one else I'd rather be with." The smile he returned was so brilliant that it made her heart flutter. She looked down at her drink before coming up with another teasing remark, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get me drunk. We haven't even eaten yet."

He had a serious expression on his face as he shook his head. "Never. A gentleman never compromises his woman like that."

 _His woman_. Mary Margaret tried to hide her smile behind her glass, loving the meaning of his words. Then from the corner of her eye, she spied the buffet table unusually empty. "Come with me. Let's do what we came here to do," she said, catching his hand in hers.

David laughed when he realized where they were heading. They ate, really ate, and Mary Margaret didn't hear a word against it from him, making her quietly pleased. Time passed by in a blur, something that rarely happened for her in these parties, and she found herself laughing at almost everything he was saying. It seemed to her that he had made it his mission to make her forget everyone else around them but him. She found herself completely captivated, seeing how utterly charming the man can be. He was a gentleman and was attentive to her every need without being overbearing. Armed with quick wit and intelligent humor, David had the power to make her fall in love without even trying.

And dear God was she falling.

She had her chin resting on the palm of her hand, watching him as he animatedly talked about his misadventures with his best friend, when a couple entering the ballroom caught her eye. Elizabeth Hart, her former best friend, has arrived in the arm of Mary Margaret's cheating ex, Alex Montgomery. Then it clicked in her mind that Liz was part of Boston's high society and had been chattering excitedly about the invitation she had finally received that year. She has been talking about the party nonstop, asking Mary Margaret questions and making plans, and Mary Margaret felt dumb for forgetting she will be there.

David's warm hand on hers startled her out of her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

Mary Margaret gave him a smile and hoped it masked her panic. "Yes. Yes, of course."

His expression turned into worry. "Are you sure? Can I get you anything?"

"No, no. There's no need," her voice turned airy as real panic began to run through her veins. Alex had caught her eye and was whispering something to Liz, making her curse under her breath. She caught the surprised look on David's face before she pulled him down under the table.

With both their heads under the table mantle, David began to chuckle, "What on earth are we doing?"

"My ex is here," Mary Margaret cringed at how she sounded.

David looked surprised again. "Oh. The one who cheated on you and who you threw soup at?"

"That's the one," she confirmed. "He's here with my best friend, and it's not supposed to affect me this much but it does." He was quiet at that, making her cringe again. "I'm sorry for pulling you into this mess."

"No, no, I'm not mad. I'm just thinking," he told her before fully smiling at her. "Tell you what. How about we pretend that everything's fine and we come out of the table?"

Mary Margaret slowly nodded. "That seems like a good idea."

When they did, Mary Margaret surreptitiously looked around before letting out a sigh of relief, "They're gone."

David placed an arm over the backrest of her chair with a chuckle. "I didn't think you can be more adorable to me than you already were, but here you are surprising me."

Mary Margaret blushed, feeling shy. "I'm really sorry for that. I just… I saw him with her and I panicked…"

David only grinned, brushing a few stray hairs away from her face. "You know you could've just asked me to kiss you, and that would've solved everything."

Mary Margaret was thoughtful for a moment. "You're right. Why didn't I think of that?"

He didn't reply, making her glance up at him. His eyes had turned into a darker shade of blue. "I've been wanting to kiss you since the moment I saw you walk out of your building," he told her, leaning closer. "And I think you've just given me your permission to do so."

She found herself enthralled with his words until she turned her head away. "Or I could've just asked you to do something else."

"Like what?" he asked.

She shrugged, trying to act nonchalant despite the racing of her heart. "Ask you to pretend that you're in love with me since you've been doing an impeccable job so far."

David shifted closer and lifted her chin up with his finger. "I don't have to pretend, you know," he murmured, his eyes darting from her lips up to her eyes. Mary Margaret felt all of her air trapped in her lungs. "Besides, what did you think I've been doing all evening?"

"What?" she asked in a hushed tone, afraid of ruining the moment.

David's eyes were the bluest she had ever seen. "Making sure you fall in love with me, too."

"Oh, Mary Margaret, darling! I'm so glad you made it!"

With her mind still reeling at the latest development, her body had gone into autopilot and made her turn to face Regina Mills, a former colleague of her father's. She was the managing partner of a successful law firm in the city and has been eyeing her since she had entered Harvard. Mary Margaret was quick to introduce David, who was able to charm the woman almost immediately. Regina caught her eye and gave her a knowing smile when he had turned his eyes elsewhere.

"Well," Regina said after a long conversation with the pair. "I do have to go find my husband before midnight. I wish you two a great new year ahead of you. You make a beautiful couple."

Mary Margaret could only blush in response as David spoke for the both of them, "Thank you, Miss Mills."

"Oh, call me Regina, darling," she told him, patting his cheek. "You take good care of her now."

David's gaze was on her when he replied. "I'm planning on it."

A few minutes after the managing partner left them, the lights in the room dimmed into a bluish hue. The music changed into something slower, more intimate. The people on the dance floor had turned into pairs, swaying in tune with the song. Mary Margaret felt David's hand on her back and turned to face him. He held his hand palm up towards her, a silent invitation. She felt no hesitation in taking it but wondered how much stress her heart can take in one night.

Everyone's eyes were on them as he led her to the dance floor, but she quickly forgot about them when her senses were overwhelmed by David. His faint cologne reached her nose at his proximity and lured Mary Margaret to step closer. His thumb was slowly caressing her back and his chin leaned against the side of her head as they swayed. He hummed along to the song being played and made her smile in content.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She grinned. "You may have told me once or twice."

"You look beautiful," he repeated, turning his head slightly. "And you smell amazing."

She threw her head back with a laugh. "Thank you. You smell quite amazing yourself."

David was grinning when he twirled her out and then pulled her back into his arms, pressing her closer to him than before. The atmosphere between them changed in that instance, charged with an emotion she cannot name. She wanted nothing more than to pull him down for a kiss but told herself to be patient. Then he leaned his forehead against hers and made her forget what she was telling herself.

"I don't think I can wait until midnight," he murmured.

Her breathing became uneven. "Then don't."

He was coming closer and her eyes had started to flutter to a close.

 _50, 49, 48_

"Miss Blanchard!"

A curse fell from her lips for the second time that night, and she fought the urge to groan at the fact that she _felt_ his lips turning up into a smile. She gave him an apologetic squeeze on his shoulder before turning to face the little boy running towards her with a huge, toothy grin. Christian was the young son of a billionaire who was once one of her father's closest friends. They drifted apart when her father moved back to Maine. She and Greg Richards rarely spoke to one another after their initial introduction, but she certainly hit it off with his ten-year-old son. Mary Margaret had given up trying to make him call her by her first name.

"Christian! It's so good to see you."

"I just came by to greet you a happy new year," he told her when she pulled away from their hug. "Will I see you again before school starts?"

"We can go to that ice cream parlor you like," she winked, tapping on his nose with her finger.

"Awesome! You're the best, Miss Blanchard!" he hugged her waist before running off.

 _40, 39, 38_

When Mary Margaret turned to face David again, she was surprised to find him as pale as a sheet. "David?" she placed a hand on his cheek, frowning. "David, are you all right?"

It took a good minute before David came out of his thoughts. His dazed eyes darted down to meet hers. He placed his hands on her waist, gripping it tightly that it was starting to hurt her. "What did that kid call you?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh," she blinked, not expecting his question. "Christian calls me Miss Blanchard. He says calling me Mary Margaret felt off. He's very respectful that way."

 _20, 19, 18_

"David," she reached up to hold his face with her hands. "David, you're scaring me. I think you need to sit down."

His hands released their tight grip on her waist and traveled up to her hands. David had a pained expression on his face as he regarded her for a moment before taking her hands off of his face. He held them as he turned his attention towards the screen on the stage. They were nearing the ten second countdown to the new year, and Mary Margaret had a sinking feeling something bad was about to happen. He turned to look at her again. His watery eyes wandered over her every feature before he pressed a hard kiss on the back of her hand. Confusion began to cloud her mind when he released them and began to step away from her.

"David?" she whispered. Despite numerous eyes on them, her focus stayed on him. "David, what's wrong?"

 _10, 9, 8_

Tears began to sting her eyes as he stepped further away, shaking his head. "Mary Margaret, I…"

 _5, 4, 3_

"I'm sorry."

 _2, 1_

And he was gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Continuation of the throwback in the next chapter! Stay tuned! Leave your reviews by clicking the button below. x


	12. The Aftermath

12 | The Aftermath

Johanna's fingers religiously ran through her hair throughout the duration of her breakdown on New Year's Day. Her surrogate mother answered the door when she arrived home thirty minutes after midnight and her surprised expression quickly turned into worry the moment she saw Mary Margaret's cheeks stained with tears. The younger woman cannot remember the last time she cried until her lungs felt like they were on fire. The dam of emotions spilled out after trying to maintain a blank expression throughout her journey home.

She highly doubted Johanna understood the incoherent words that tumbled out of her mouth, a jumble of phrases that tried to explain the reason for her continuous tears, but knowing that she was not alone in her heartbreak was able to alleviate from of the pain weighing on her chest. A million thoughts have come and gone through her mind, trying to come up with an excuse, an explanation, a reason why he left her the way he did.

Everything was going perfectly. He was perfect until the moment he decided to leave her in front of everyone including Elizabeth and Alex. Her feet were glued onto the floor at the weight of all their stares, and it was Regina who finally took pity on her and led her out of her living nightmare with an arm around her waist.

Her closed eyes slowly fluttered open at the sunlight streaming through the windows. Feeling disoriented, Mary Margaret sat up on the couch and found Johanna's lap replaced with a huge pillow. A light blanket covered the lower half of her body. She was still in her dress from the night before with her hair sticking up in all directions from tossing and turning all night. Her cheeks felt crusty from long gone tears. She sighed as she plopped back on her pillow, refusing to let the memories of warm hands and missed kisses play out in her mind.

The sound of the doorbell pressed rang through the entire apartment, making her groan loudly. She was not in the mood for visitors. After waiting few more seconds, Mary Margaret quickly realized that it may be Johanna standing outside the door, having left when she was still asleep. With the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she ventured out into the foyer, dragging her feet and glaring at the white front door as the doorbell rang a couple more times.

She didn't think to look through the peephole before opening and had the surprise of her life when she found a disheveled David standing on the other side.

His hair was messy as if he had been running his hands through the strands all night. His eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them. Like her, he was still wearing his clothes from the night before. But his blazer was gone and his shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He looked sexy, and her eyes greedily drank him in. It took a minute for her to remember why she was angry.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here."

Her voice had cut the tension like ice and he winced like it had physically pained him. "I came here to explain."

"I don't need an explanation," she lied through her teeth. Venom dripped with every word. "I want to be alone."

His hand quickly stopped the door from closing. "My name is David Nolan, Mary Margaret."

She blinked before giving him a stiff nod. "All right. I'll have the doorman know so that he never lets you up here again. Goodbye, David."

His sharp inhale insinuated that he hadn't been expecting her response. "You don't know," he murmured in amazement.

Mary Margaret could only stare at him in bewilderment. He let out a defeated chuckle at her silence with his hand running through his hair as if in embarrassment. "Oh, God. You don't know."

His words did nothing but fire up the anger building inside of her and it bubbled to the surface in less than a second. Her hands curled into fists and she resisted the urge to punch him in the face. "No, David, I don't," she snapped, catching his attention immediately. "There are a lot of things I don't know including why you left me hanging last night in front of everybody, and I cannot even begin to tell you how much this all pisses me off. So, if you can just leave my life the way you entered it, I'd truly appreciate it."

His strong hand stopped her from slamming the door on his face. "I know I pissed you off," David started. "I was an asshole for leaving you like that without an explanation, but I'm here now –."

"Ha," she laughed without humor. "And that makes everything so much better."

"Mary Margaret, please," he implored, looking a bit desperate.

She stepped closer, making him stand up straighter. "Do you have any idea how humiliated I was? Everyone was looking at me in pity, David. All my life I've been shying away from the limelight and the one time I gave it a chance you completely ruined it for me. So forgive me if I'd rather watch you leave my sight than to listen to anything else you have to say to me."

David held her hands tightly. "I messed up, Mary Margaret. Truly messed up. Just give me a few minutes to explain myself. I want to make things right."

"David, I don't want to hear it."

"Please just give me a chance to –."

Mary Margaret pulled back one of her hands from his grasp and delivered a powerful slap across his face. The air between them shifted and became dead silent before he slowly released her other hand. He expelled a small sigh of defeat, lifting his tired eyes to meet hers. His expression softened at the sight of her tears. Her voice was barely a whisper when she told him, "You made me fall in love with you."

His shoulders sagged and his hand tried to reach her cheek. "Oh, Mary Margaret."

She turned her head away and his hand fell back on his side. "You made me fall in love with you," she repeated, her voice wavering with barely contained emotion. "And you chose to hurt me. So… I think it's fair that I don't want to see you anymore."

His own eyes started to tear up. "I never wanted to hurt you. There's a reason why I told you my full name."

She shook her head, stepping back. "David, I don't want to –."

"The Nolans and the Blanchards are mortal enemies in Maine," he cut in, his tone imploring her to understand. She stopped fighting when his words sunk in. "Since I was a boy, I've been told to never deal with the Blanchards unless I had a death wish. I'm a Nolan, you see. Nolans and Blanchards do not mix. And I listened until I found out how cruel they can be. I learned how to defend myself because of them. And all my life I only knew one thing: I hated the Blanchards."

Mary Margaret found herself shaking at his stormy eyes reflecting his anger. The fury quickly faded when he returned his focus back to her. "So you can only imagine my surprise when I found out," he continued, raising his hand up to caress her cheek. His voice softening as he went, "That this gorgeous, charming, intelligent woman, this wonderful girl who can throw a mean punch, the one who stole my heart the first night I met her, turns out to be one of them."

Her eyes stung with tears at their situation. "Oh."

"Despite that, what I did to you last night is still inexcusable. The main reason I came here today is to apologize. I'm truly sorry for what happened," he told her, his eyes shining with sincerity and regret. "There were just so many things happening all at once, and I didn't know what to think. Running was the most stupid option of all, and I have no excuse for my actions. I can only hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Mary Margaret's lips turned up into a small smile and David's eyes lighted up at the action. He took her hands again and pulled her nearer to him, and she let him. His eyes glanced over her features before staying with hers when he continued to say, "All night, I've thought of a hundred reasons why this cannot possibly work. Why I shouldn't do this. Why we shouldn't do this. But despite all those reasons, I just can't find myself to care."

He placed her hand on his chest. "You have stolen my heart, Mary Margaret Blanchard. This heart is completely, a hundred percent yours. And while I have no idea whether or not my feelings are still reciprocated after what happened last night, I find myself not minding having my heart in your hands. Because no one can make me fall in love the way I have with you."

Mary Margaret cannot find the right words to respond and chose to just submit to the waterworks that began in the middle of his speech. She buried her face into his chest and he wrapped her in a warm embrace. All of her insecurities, worries, and doubts disappeared as he stroked the back of her head. And she decided right there and then, without knowing he did too, that no family ties, no bad blood had the power to destroy the love they had for each other.

"This… this is a good cry, right?" David asked nervously.

She let out a strangled laugh and nodded in his chest. "Yes. This is good."

* * *

 _Present_

The harsh fluorescent light on the white ceiling was what greeted David when his pale blue eyes finally opened after hours of misuse. For a moment, his heart stopped beating at the sight, having mistaken it for something a person only sees when he has passed. Then the loud beeping of the heart monitor beside him brought him back to reality. The flimsy hospital gown covering him and the stiff bed underneath him confirmed where he was and made him sigh in relief.

That relief, however, was short lived when a sharp pain on his side protested at the action. The events of the evening began to flood his mind, and he remembered the crushing blows delivered by none other than Arthur Blanchard to his ribcage that caused a broken rib. Gingerly, he sat up and noticed that his torso was heavily bandaged. He wondered how much damage the bastard was able to make before he was brought to the hospital.

"You're awake."

His head shot up at the sound of her voice, and he tried to mask the dizziness that overcame him. His bleary eyes could barely register the silhouette standing by the door. Emma had been leaning against the wall with her arms crossed before she pulled herself up to walk towards him. Her light hair was messily tied up in a bun, something that only happens when she's stressed. He shot her an apologetic smile which he didn't hope turned out to be a grimace, but it didn't lessen the sternness in her expression. His smile completely disappeared at the sight of her bloodshot eyes and red nose.

The bed shifted slightly when she sat down beside him. David squirmed at the weight of her stare and feared the questions that were to follow. Instead of the blatant anger he was expecting, there was an empty expression on her face that David decided was worse than having to deal with her being openly upset with him. Finally, she broke the silence with, "The mayor told us you were trespassing."

The air between the two siblings turned heavy after her statement with him avoiding her eyes and her waiting for his reply. He cleared his throat to answer but couldn't find the right words to say, instead he bought some more time by playing with the bandage that covered the syringe on his left hand.

"Tell me the truth, David," Emma said in a hushed tone. "What were you doing there?"

He sighed, finally coming up with a good enough alibi. "I went to see Ruby at the Rabbit Hole and got a little too much to drink. I didn't know what I was doing until I found myself facing Arthur and his men."

"You might be an idiot, but you're not insane enough to go after them on your own," Emma pointed out, discrediting his alibi in a blink of an eye. "I've always turned a blind eye to all this. The late night fights behind establishments, the constant death threats between you and Arthur, the hostility whenever we find ourselves at the wrong place at the wrong time. I've learned to let it all go, but what happened last night was different. I thought I lost you, David."

David lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Please just let this go. It isn't any different from the fights you had to break off before."

"Yes, it is!" Emma protested, her true feelings finally surfacing. "You were trespassing, David! You wanted this to happen. You made sure something will happen. So tell me, what were you trying to prove?"

"Nothing," David insisted, getting worked up himself. "I told you I got drunk at the Rabbit Hole –."

"Bullshit," Emma laughed humorlessly, shaking her head. "You hate it there. That's one of the reasons why you have King's now."

Anger began to dot his vision with red. "Well then, it seems like you already have the answers you need, deputy. Why don't you get out of my room and leave me in peace?"

"If you were, if you truly were trying to get drunk and do something stupid, you would've done it in your own bar," Emma powered on as if he hadn't said anything. "I wouldn't have even minded if you drank yourself to oblivion last night. At least you would've made it to my birthday party. At least you wouldn't have scared me to death with that picture of you and a gun. Instead you chose to run straight into danger like you had a death wish. What are you trying to prove? That you're better than them?"

"You're blowing things out of proportion, Em," David tried to say.

"To make this rift between our families worse than it already is?" Emma asked, her own anger preventing her from hearing anything else but her own voice. "All evening I've been trying to come up with an explanation, a reason, anything to help me understand what you did and why you did it, but I cannot for the life of me think of anything to excuse your actions other than sheer stupidity."

"I was drunk Emma," David snarled. "I wasn't thinking straight."

Emma stood up to pace as she spoke. "I am so tired of trying to understand this toxic feud among our parents that I've decided to ignore everything that has got to do with them years ago. I have given up trying to make sense of things. But since that blasted party Gold hosted, everything has been nothing but a mess. The town line incident, that stupid, _stupid_ fight between Mom and dad that I cannot get out of my head, and now _you_ going after the Blanchards in the middle of the night because you were _drunk_. Am I supposed to just understand all this without asking questions? Am I supposed to be just a willing sponge that absorbs every insanity that goes on in this town? Am I not allowed to go insane myself and just have someone else understand all this?"

Emma's tirade left her breathing hard. Her eyes were wild as they stared into her brother's defeated ones. David was quiet as he watched her take a deep breath before sitting back down beside him. "I've never minded your business, David. I've never been a nosy sister. I have loved you and will continue to love you despite all this crap, but please… help me understand. Because I can't trust you after what happened last night. What you made me go through was brutal. I need to understand or else I will be forced to not let you leave my sight. Because if I do, I have a feeling that it will happen again, and I cannot – _cannot_ – lose my brother. Do you understand me?"

Emma's voice cracked at the end as her tears began to slide down her cheeks.

David sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Emma clung onto him as she sobbed on his shoulder. "I never want to go through that again."

"You won't," David told her, placing a kiss on the side of her head. "I promise, you won't have to ever again."

There was a knock on the door that made them pull apart. The newcomer didn't wait for his cue to be called and opened the door, revealing their father on the other side. George had an unreadable expression on his face as he regarded his two children before he cleared his throat, "Emma, would you mind leaving me and your brother for a moment?"

George was never one to ask that kind of question. He told people what to do. Emma threw a curious expression over to her brother to which he shrugged. "Okay, Dad," she told her father before leaning in to whisper in David's ear. "We are not done talking about this."

The blonde got up from the bed and left the room after dropping a quick kiss on her father's cheek. David made himself comfortable as his father made his way towards him in an unusually unsure manner. With an exhale, George sat down beside his son and studied him for a moment, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, Dad," David answered him. "You guys didn't have to stay here all night."

"Nonsense," George waved off. "Emma and Frederick were hysterical. We had to come."

David gave him a ghost of a smile. "What did you want to talk to me about, Dad?"

George looked unsure again, making David raise an eyebrow. "Curious thing happened when they wheeled you in earlier." He patted down his pockets in search of something and David felt his heart plummet down to his stomach when he realized what his father had discovered. "This fell out of your pocket."

George held up a ring. "Mind telling me what this is about, son?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hi, everyone! Tell me what you think by clicking the button below and leaving a review! x


End file.
